Naruto The killer
by Itachi-ZX
Summary: Un Naruto que es abandonado por sus padres al pensar que es el Kyubi, durante su pelea contra Sasuke y al ganar vuelve a Konoha solo para enterarse de que ha sido expulsado por las personas a quienes consideraba como a su familia. Luego de esto conocera a Jeff the killer quien le transmitira su locura, maldad y sus ancias de matar a personas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola querido lectores, espero que estén bien, bueno como habrán leído en la descripción de la historia.

Esto será una combinación de Naruto y Jeff The Killer, con la misma temática: Ignorancia, desprecio, abandono, etc.…

Bueno espero que les guste, he aquí:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Verdades reveladas y locura despertada<strong>.

* * *

><p>Caos, destrucción, desolación. Eso era lo único que quedaba después de la ardua pelea que tuvo Naruto con Sasuke en el valle del fin, quien este ultimo intento huir con el vil de Orochimaru en busca de poder.<p>

Ahora vemos a un semi-conciente Sasuke estaba siendo cargado del brazo por su mejor amigo Naruto, quien este se encontraba cansado y agotado de la pelea.

-Sasuke: ¿Por que? – pregunto el pelinegro al borde del desmayo - ¿Por qué arriesgaste tanto por mi? Si intente matarte, hasta te atravesé con un Chidori – pregunto.

-Naruto: Por que tu… tu eres como un hermano para mi. Al igual que a Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Oba-chan, el pervertido de Jiraiya, y los demás tu eres como un miembro mas de mi familia – dijo el rubio, mientras volteaba a mirarlo, en su rostro se notaba cansancio y agotamiento, pero a la ves se notaba felicidad y alegría al poder cumplir la promesa que le izo a la pelirrosa – ahora regresemos a Konoha – dijo el ojiazul, mientras ambos se adentraban al bosque.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke quien este tenía la mirada perdida, a lo que Naruto opto por romper el silencio.

-Naruto: Oye Sasuke, tu también ¿sentiste esa sensación? – pregunto el rubio con temor a su compañero de equipo. Quien este se tenso por la pregunta del ojiazul. Ya que ambos cuando se encontraban luchando se notaban incómodos y vigilados.

-Sasuke: Si Naruto, también lo sentí, sentí como alguien o algo no dejaba de observarnos, como si tuviera sus ojos pegados a nosotros, no pude evitar voltear tantas veces a mi alrededor – termino de decir el Uchiha.

-Naruto: ¿De veras? pensé, que me estaba volviendo loco – dijo el rubio entre risas, pero su expresión distraída pasó a ser una seria al recordar algo.

-Sasuke: ¿Hm? ¿Qué estas pensando? Naruto – pregunto Sasuke, mientras notaba la expresión del rubio.

-Naruto: Bueno, es que… no se si fuiste tu por el sello maldito, pero cuando estábamos por impactar tu Chidori con mi Rasengan, sentí… sentí como una presencia maligna y oscura en el valle del fin, al mismo tiempo que me sentía observado – dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso por lo vivido – creo que me diste muy buenos golpes en la cabeza – dijo Naruto para cambiar el tema, pero aun así no puede sacarse de la cabeza lo sentido en aquel devastado lugar. Mientras que poco a poco nubes de tormentas se acercaban.

* * *

><p><span>01:30 hora después.<span>

* * *

><p>El dúo de Genins ya había atravesado el bosque en los cuales ya no se encontraban el equipo conformado por Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi y Neji Hyuga.<p>

Ya a los pocos metros podían divisar las enormes puertas de Konohagakure, pero Sasuke ya no pudo resistir más y cayo rendido al suelo mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos para descansar, en cambio Naruto aun se mantenía en pie ya que gracias al chakra del Kyuubi sus heridas iban sanando.

Naruto se iba acercando poco a poco hacia el pelinegro para poder levantarlo, pero se detuvo en el acto al oír pasos y al voltear pudo divisar un equipo medico acercándose, quienes estos apenas estuvieron cerca de ambos ninjas cargaron a Sasuke a una camilla de hospital y se dirigieron con rumbo fijo al hospital, ignorando por completo a Naruto quien este ya se encontraba acostumbrado a ese trato pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón.

Naruto sin más procedió a entrar a la aldea, sin saber que esa seria su último día en esa aldea como el ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, numero 1.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, llego hasta el hospital en donde ni siquiera un paciente volteo a verlo, determinado fue hasta la secretaria a preguntar por la habitación de su amigo, luego de recibir los datos y una mirada de desprecio por parte la doctora, fue hasta el primer piso en donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Naruto procedió a entrar a la habitación y una vez que paso, pudo ver al pelinegro recostado ya despierto mirando por la ventana el día y los pájaros yendo a refugiarse de la futura lluvia.

-Naruto: Hola amigo, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto el rubio animadamente con los ojos cerrados, tan solo para no recibir respuesta alguna del azabache quien este se encontraba observando la ventana – oye Baka ¿te e golpeado tan fuerte que te has quedado ciego y sordo? – pregunto de forma bromista el rubio mientras perdía la paciencia pero su manera de pensar cambio cuando el Uchiha volteo a verlo con gran seriedad pero a la vez se notaba tristeza y pena.

-Sasuke: Na… Naruto no se como decirte esto pero… - comenzó a decir el Uchiha, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Naruto: Bueno, se dice gracias – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, pensando que eso era lo que iba a decir el pelinegro, pero lo siguiente que dijo derrumbaría el mundo del rubio en pedazos.

-Sasuke: Eso no dobe, ¿no lo entiendes? – dijo Sasuke en tono serio y desesperante, mientras miraba al rubio con nerviosismo y a la vez sudaba un poco.

-Naruto: ¿De que? Te salve de Orochimaru de que se apoderada de tu cuerpo, te traje aquí y final feliz ¿o no? – dijo el rubio con humor.

-Sasuke: *Suspiro* Naruto, se… se lo del nueve colas – dijo Sasuke desviando sus ojos del rubio, quien este ultimo abrió sus azulados ojos como platos, a lo que Sasuke dio una débil pero audible carcajada – no debiste volver Naruto, Konoha siempre ha buscado la manera de deshacerse de ti, lo se porque… - silencio el pelinegro por unos segundos – oí hablar a Kakashi y a los ancianos del consejo, sobre tu expulsión de la aldea – sentencio el Uchiha. Naruto estaba en shock no lo creía, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Naruto: P…pero Ero-senin y Oba-chan de seguro me ayu… - dijo convencido y confiado de sus palabras, pero no termino de decir el ojiazul ya que fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-Sasuke: Ellos también desean desacerté de ti, desde el primer día en que los conociste, solamente te utilizaron como una herramienta – dijo el Uchiha con veneno en su voz hacia los dos Sannin.

-Naruto: ¡NO, NO TE ESCUCHO, SOLO INTENTAS CONFUNDIRME ¿POR QUE HACES ALGO COMO ESTO DESPUES DE TODO LO VIVIDO EN EL VALLE DEL FIN?! – dijo Naruto al borde de las lagrimas.

-Sasuke: ¡ESCUCHAME! Te lo juro, por Natsuki y por Oka-san, que es la verdad – dijo el pelinegro con gran seriedad, esto sorprendió al rubio, quien no se lo creía, el Uchiha lo juraba sobre lo que consideraba más valioso que su Sharingan. – el consejo ya tenia esto planeado y fríamente calculado desde nuestra misión en Nami No Kuni, buscaban de alguna manera que usaras el chakra del Kyuubi, para poder juzgarte y sentenciarte al exilio, Jiraya solamente te entreno en lo básico, pero cuando estaba por ocurrir los exámenes Chunnin te empezó a entrenar mas arduamente ya que tenían algo de información sobre la invasión de Suna a Konoha, y Tsunade bueno no se su razón pero se que tiene malas intenciones hacia ti lo e visto, he visto como te observa con odio, lo siento… lo siento mucho, hermano – termino de decir Sasuke mientras miraba las sabanas con depresión.

Naruto solamente inclino su cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que sus ojos no se notaran ya que se encontraban ensombrecidos.

-Naruto: Dime… ¿Por qué en el valle del fin me atacaste con intenciones de matarme y ahora me hablas como si fuera tu amigo? – pregunto de forma fría y hueca, mientras miraba al Uchiha con ojos gélidos.

-Sasuke: Bueno, supongo que tus palabras si surtieron efecto sobre mi, siempre has sido como un hermano para mi – dijo el Uchiha mirando al rubio con simpleza.

Esta charla que tenían ambas personas fue interrumpida por un AMBU, quien este al ver a Naruto tuvo ganas de sacar su katana y cortarle la cabeza en el acto.

-AMBU: Hm., el consejo de Konoha los ha citado a ambos a que vallan a la reunión de hoy – dijo de manera fría el AMBU, mientras se daba vuelta – maldito demonio ha llegado tu día – dijo el ninja en un susurro antes de desapareces en un PUF de humo.

Pero perfectamente audible para los Chunin que se encontraban en la habitación, esto izo que Naruto tuviera un mal presentimiento, temiendo lo que dijo Sasuke se hiciera realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>01:55 horas después.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora nos encontramos en el consejo de Konoha, compuesto por los shinobis de sus temidos clanes de la aldea de la hoja y por otra parte el concejo civil.<p>

La gran mayoría son los padres de los compañeros de Naruto y Sasuke.

Del lado Shinobi tenemos al los clanes:

Clan Inuzuka liderado por, Tsume Inuzuka madre de Kiba y Hana Inuzuka. Un clan conocido debido a sus grandes habilidades de rastreo y olfato.

Clan Nara liderado por Shikaku Nara, padre de Shikamaru Nara. Clan conocido debido a que todos sus miembros poseían una gran inteligencia en todo el continente elemental.

Clan Hyuga liderado por Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga. Un clan mas conocido por tener uno de los mejores Doujustu del mundo: el Byakugan.

Clan Akimichi liderado por Chouza Akimichi, padre de Choji Akimichi. Clan conocido debido a sus integrantes de sobrepeso pero sobre todo de sus poderosas habilidades de agrandar su tamaño.

Clan Aburame liderado por Shibi Aburame, padre de Shino Aburame. Clan conocido por su gran dominio en insectos.

Clan Yamanaka liderado por Inochi Yamanka, padre de Ino Yamanaka. Clan conocido por su maestría en dominar mentes y comunicación.

Clan Uchiha liderado por Mikoto Uchiha, madre del ahora fugitivo Itachi, Sasuke y Natsuki Uchiha. Clan conocido por su Doujutsu: el Sharingan. Una de las muy pocas personas que cuidaba de Naruto cuando este era pequeño tras "la muerte de sus padres", algo raro ya que ella en la noche del ataque del Kyuubi no encontró el cuerpo de Minato y de Kushina y menos el de los 2 gemelos Menma y Naruko ya que se le había informado que Kushina en esa trágica noche tendría trillizos.

Luego seguían otros clanes de menor medida e importancia como el Kurama y civil, que este ultimo se encontraba liderado por Mebuki Haruno, madre se Sakura Haruno.

Y por ultimo se encontraba el del clan Namikaze desocupado desde el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha

La parte civil estaba compuesto por personas de distinguidos locales y de poder económicos, al principio de la creación de la aldea pero fueron instalados por el Nidaime Hokage.

Tras la "muerte" de Hiruzen Sarutobi han aprovechado esto a su favor para ir ganando poder y notoriedad en el pueblo

Tsunade se encontraba sentada y Jiraiya a su lado y Kakashi también sentado mientras daba una mirada casual a Naruto de odio y una de comprensión a Sasuke.

Todos los reunidos se encontraban callados, esperando a los convocados, que de luego de unos 5 minutos Naruto y Sasuke hicieron acto de presencia en la sala.

Apenas la puerta se cerro, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, dirigidos a l rubio como "monstruo" "abominación" "demonio asqueroso".

-Tsunade: Callaos todos – dijo la rubia hokage mientras daba un golpe a la mesa. Mientras que esta miraba a Naruto con ojos fríos y muertos – Uzumaki Naruto da tu informe sobre los hechos ocurridos en el valle del fin – dijo la rubia de grandes senos de manera seria.

Luego de 3 horas de explicar los hechos ocurridos en el valle del fin incluyendo de haberse sentido observado, aun que los del consejo les dio igual esa parte de la explicación.

-Mebuki Haruno: Y habla Uzumaki, ¿has hecho gala del uso del poder del Kyuubi? – hablo de manera seria la mujer. Esto izo que Naruto dudara en responder.

-Jiraiya: Habla de una buena vez Naruto – ordeno de manera seria y demandante el peligris mientras observaba a Naruto de una manera gélida.

-Naruto: Bu… bueno si, si lo use, pero debido a la situación en la que me encontraba me fui obligado a usarlo – dijo el rubio con sinceridad esto izo que Sasuke bajara la mirada por la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro – pero me las ingenie para controlarlo – termino de decir el ojiazul esperando que lo ultimo que dijo hiciera entrar en razón a los del consejo, pero poco logro con eso. Ya que el griterío no tardo para nada.

-Aldeano 1: Ya ven el demonio ya esta volviendo a tener sus poderes de nuevo – dijo un hombre de unos 40 años mientras se paraba y señalaba a Naruto.

-Hiashi Hyuga: El aldeano-san tiene razón – dijo mientras a la vez cerraba los ojos y pensara en una respuesta – yo opino que deberíamos darle pena de muerte – sentencio el líder Hyuga, mientras muchos comenzaban a apoyar esa idea.

-Shikaku Nara: No – dijo el castaño, haciendo que muchos voltearan a verlo, esto izo pensar a Naruto de que lo apoyaría en su causa, pero lo siguiente que dijo el líder del clan Nara arruinaría todo – si lo matamos estamos arriesgando a que el Kiuuby nazca en otra parte del continte ninja y estaríamos arriesgando a que otra aldea rival se haga con el inmenso poder del zorro, yo digo que lo encarcelemos para toda la vida – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Shibi Aburame: Esa es una muy buena idea, pero hay un percance – dijo el de gafas oscuras haciendo que ahora toda la sala volteara a verlo – los reclusos son de extremo peligro, el niño Kiuuby no duraría ni cinco minutos estando ahí – dio su opinión el de capucha.

-Kakashi Hatake: Yo opino que deberíamos desterrarlo, no solo de Konohagakure no sato si no de todo el país del fuego – dijo de manera sepulcral el cíclope, hacinado que a Naruto se le acortara le respiración y sus pupilas se achicara por temor.

-Tsunade: En ese caso habrá votación, los que quieran que Uzumaki Naruto sea desterrado levanten la mano – dijo la rubia mientras lentamente a mirada del rubio, levantaba la mano seguida por Jiraiya y Kakashi, y por el resto de los clanes exceptuando al clan Uchiha y Kurama.

Naruto que no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía, Tsunade a la persona a quien consideraba como a una madre, Jiraiya a la persona a quien consideraba como a su padre y Kakashi a quien consideraba como a un hermano mayor habían votado a favor de su expulsión. Y en sus miradas no se notaba ni una pizca de remordimiento o tristeza todo lo contrario, se encontraban felices y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tsunade: Bueno por mayoría de votos, Naruto Uzumaki serás desterrado de Hi No Kuni, cualquier ninja afiliado a Konoha serás asesinado apenas seas visto y se te será arrebatado el apellido Uzumaki por orden de cierta persona, y serás considerado un criminal rango S. – dijo la rubia de manera fría.

-Mikoto: ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA, NO SON MAS QUE UNOS MALDITOS MALAGRADECIDOS! – grito eufóricamente la matriarca Uchiha mientras que a la vez miraba con odio puro a las personas del consejo quienes estos respondieron igual.

-Tsunade: Escúchame bien Mikoto por esta ocasión no te castigare, por pedido de alguien quien de seguro te alegraras de verla – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, dejando mas confundida a la pelinegra – ahora, Jiraiya llévate a Naruto al cuarto de sellado de chakra – ordeno seriamente la rubia y luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del peligris este empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Naruto, quien este todavía no había salido del shock.

Jiraiya tomo a Naruto del hombro y en una nube de humo desapareció, la razón por la que Mikoto no había intervenido es que Kakashi la estaba reteniendo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cuarto de sellado.<span>**

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como un Jiraiya le dibujaba a Naruto en el estomago un sello especial de supresión de chakra, quien este ultimo lo sostenían dos AMBUS con mucha fuerza. Todo esto visto por Kakashi quien se encontraba detrás de Jiraiya.<p>

-Jiraiya: Lo echo, echo esta con el sello que te he impuesto jamás podrás volver a canalizar chakra u usar otro jutsu, ahora no eres mas que un simple civ… - no termino de decir el pervertido, ya que sentía en su mejilla algún liquido que bajaba lentamente y al pasar por su mano en dicha zona, miro que efectivamente Naruto lo había escupido en el rostro.

-Naruto: Púdrete maldito viejo de mierda, ahora veo por que Orochimaru se fue de esta aldea asquerosa llena de mentirosos y traidores – dijo de una manera fría y muerta a su antiguo sensei, quien este lo miro algo temeroso al ver los gélidos ojos del ahora su antiguo estudiante.

-Jiraiya: Ja, terco he hiperactivo hasta el final ¿he? – dijo de una manera burlesca mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un trapo y se limpiaba el escupitajo – como sea, Kakashi junto a un pequeño grupo de AMBUS te llevaran al valle del fin, irónico ¿no crees? – dijo de manera burlesca mientras miraba con desprecio al rubio, quien este soltaba insultos y maldiciones en contra del pueblo.

Ahora nos encontramos en la entrada de Konoha, con un Naruto encadenado y custodiado por 3 AMBUS. Mientras que poco a poco nubes de mal augurio se acercaba a la aldea de la hoja

-Jiraiya: Bueno Kakashi ya sabes que hacer con esa cosa, dentro de treinta minutos Minato junto a Kusina y los gemelos llegaran a Konoha, a si que no te tardes de seguro Minato se muere por volver a verte – dijo el viejo con una sonrisa mientras platicaba con Kakashi como si nada.

-Kakashi: De acuerdo Jiraiya-sama, no fallare – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y partía con rumbo al valle del fin.

-Jiraiya: Ahora que el se fue de la aldea, Minato y su familia podrán volver al fin, hm hace años que no veo a mis ahijados, será buena idea que les compre unos regalos antes de que lleguen, pero antes iré a investigar un poco jeje – termino de decir Jiraiya antes de desaparecer en un PUF de humo.

Resulta que la noche del ataque del Kiuuby, Minato sello por completo al nueve colas en su recién nacido primogénito ósea Naruto y una vez terminada la feroz pelea, el junto a su esposa quedaron inconcientes y luego de despertar recibieron informe de que Naruto se le colorearon los ojos de rojo sangre y un chakra rojo lo empezó a envolver.

Esto izo pensar al cuarto Hokage y a su esposa de que su hijo había muerto y que el zorro se había apoderado de su cuerpo, decidido se fueron de la aldea, pero Minato antes de irse junto a su familia informo a toda la aldea que el kiuuby había sido sellado en Naruto y así fue la infernal vida de Naruto golpeado en sus cumpleaños, despreciado, ignorado, sobreviviendo en la calle comiendo comida de la basura.

Hasta que Hiruzen Sarutobi decidió comprarle un pequeño departamento y amenazo a la comunidad de que si alguien dañaba a su "nieto" como le decía de cariño, los mataría, además de que Naruto había quedado traumado de niño por todo lo vivido a corta edad y gracias a el muy espaciosamente lo había superado. Esto izo que los aldeanos dejaran de golpearlo y de amenazarlo.

Claro que Hiruzen jamás le contó nada de sus padres de que lo abandonaron ya que quería evitarle mas traumas al niño, pero se prometió a si mismo que lo haría… algo que jamás cumpliría.

.

.

Mientras tanto en los bosques de Konoha, el grupo de AMBUS liderados por Hatake Kakashi iba acercándose al valle del fin y una ves que estuvieron entre el limite arrojaron de lleno a Naruto, que una vez que impacto en el suelo, las cadenas se rompieron.

-Kakashi: Bueno es hora de irnos, misión cumplida – dijo Kakashi.

-AMBU: Ho vamos, Taicho ¿Por qué mejor no le damos un regalo de despedida? – dijo uno de los ambus de manera maliciosa, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a arrastrarse al rió para poder tomar agua.

-Kakashi: Hm. De acuerdo hagan lo que quieran, pero recuerden en no propasarse – dijo con sencillez mientras sacaba su libro icha icha y comenzaba a leerlo. Tras esto los ambus bajaron de un salto en donde se encontraba Naruto, quien este comenzó a pararse listo para pelear, aun que era conciente de que ya no poseía su chakra no iba a dejar que lo dañaran tan fácilmente.

-AMBU 2: Ja, debo admitirlo gaki, tienes agallas para enfrentarnos a nosotros 3 – dijo uno mientras se acercaba al rubio y a la vez tronaba sus nudillos.

Naruto se fue de frente contra el ambu solo para recibir de lleno un puño que se le fue encajado en el estomago haciendo que este se arrodillara y se sostuviera el estomago.

Luego de esto los AMBUS comenzaron a golpear a Naruto hasta dejarlo en estado de gravedad y escupía sangre.

-AMBU 3: Ha, jamás me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida – dijo uno mientras estiraba sus brazos para arriba y los demás lo imitaban entre risas. Kakashi había bajado del lugar de un salto hacia su escuadrón.

-Kakashi: Bueno, volvamos a la aldea a tomar algo, yo invito dentro de un rato el yondaime hokage volverá a tomar el cargo de líder de la aldea, a si que andando – dijo mientras daba vuelta no sin antes de voltear a ver a Naruto con desprecio, luego de esto pego un salto directo hacia las ramas de los árboles.

-AMBU 1: Recuerda tu lugar, asqueroso demonio jajaja – dijo entre risas mientras saltaban con dirección a la aldea. Naruto que se encontraba tirado y recibiendo de lleno la lluvia en todo su cuerpo y pensando en que hacer ahora, mientras que la lluvia limpiaba la sangre.

-Naruto: (No es justo, pese a mis esfuerzos y mis buenas intenciones todo me sale mal ¿ahora que haré?) – pensó para si mismo mientras que la lluvia tapaba sus lagrimas de tristeza, Naruto lentamente cerro los ojos con la esperanza de no volver a abrirlos.

-¿? ¿?: Hm. Interesante jajaja, esta es mi oportunidad – hablo una voz siniestra detrás de la cascada.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Paisaje mental: cloacas.<span>**

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como un Naruto estaba en frente de la jaula del Kyubi no yoko, pero lo raro es que no veía al gigantesco zorro por ningún lado de la jaula. Confuso comenzó a acercarse a la jaula y al poco tiempo de acercarse alcanzo a divisar a ver una hermosa mujer pelirroja de pronunciados senos, vestía un kimono oscuro rojo, quien se encontraba entre los barrotes y en sus ojos se notaban como si hubiera llorado.<p>

-Kyubi: Naruto, lamento todo lo ocurrido – dijo la pelirroja con tristeza.

-Naruto: No es tu culpa Kyubi-chan – dijo el rubio sin mirarla - ¿crees que podrías trasmitirme algo de tu chakra? Para poder sanarme – dijo ahora dirigiéndole la mirada.

-Kiuby: Imposible el sello que te dibujo Jiraiya es muy fuerte, la única manera que se me ocurre es que deshagas el papel sellado de la jaula, así, una cantidad de chakra mió podrá salir de golpe de tu cuerpo, y repelerá el sellado – dijo la ojirroja mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto al principio dudo en hacerlo, pero desde que cumplió los 10 años la había conocido y confiaba en ella, así que decidido poso su mano en el papel, volteo a mirarla y cuando vio su rostro observo como tenia una sonrisa triste y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y en uno de ellos broto una lagrima, pero antes de que Naruto preguntara ya había retirado el papel.

A lo que Kyubi abrió de forma violenta la jaula y haciendo gala de su poder aterrorizo a Naruto haciendo que este cayera de espalda contra el oscuro suelo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mundo real.<span>**

* * *

><p>Naruto abrió de forma repentina sus ojos, de su boca salía sangre y luego condujo sus ojos hacia el sello que tenia en su estomago, pero en lugar del sellado tenia una herida mortífera en su estomago, su corazón latía cada vez mas lento.<p>

Se encontraba petrificado del dolor no podía mover ni un solo músculo, lo único que alcanzaba hacer es dirigir su vista del ahora liberado Kyubi.

-Kyubi: Jajaja – rió la pelirroja maliciosamente – Naruto, Naruto tan ingenuo que eres, ahora después de décadas al fin soy libre – dijo la pelirroja – no es nada personal y espero que no te hayas ilusionado con nuestros encuentros, ¿enserio pensaste que seria tu amiga? Ja, todas esas veces en las que te salve solo fue para mi beneficio – hablaba la ojirroja mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa pero a la vez triste adornaba su rostro, admite que las veces que pasaban el tiempo de divertía pero su instinto oscuro le gano.

La pelirroja se disponía a irse y a abandonar al rubio, pero volteo a verlo y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, ella suspiro y poso su mano en la frente del rubio – Naruto, mereces saber esto – termino de decir antes de que un recuerdo azotara la mente del rubio.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flash back.<span>**

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como un alegre Sarutobi Hiruzen llevaba en bazos a un recién nacido Naruto, y una vez que el Sandaime Hokage había llegado a la puerta de la habitación y mirar por la ventanilla a la pareja conformada por Minato y Kushina acompañados por Jitaiya y Tsunade, quienes estos tenían la miradas decaídas.<p>

Sarutobi procedió a correr la puerta de la habitación y una vez que dio el primer pasó hacia la habitación, no se espero la reacción de los presentes.

-Kushina: ¡ALEJAME A ESA COSA DE MIS BEBES! – grito eufórica la Uzumaki, mientras atraía a los gemelos hacia ella.

-Minato: Sarutobi-sensei llévese a ese monstruo de aquí y tirelo a un abismo – dijo el rubio hokage, y en su vos se notaba veneno hacia el pequeño infante. Mientras que Jiraiya y Tsunade veían al bebe con asco.

-Sarutobi Hiruzen: ¿Pero que demonios es lo que les pasa? – pregunto el viejo con gran enojo.

-Minato: Lo sabemos todo Sarutobi, mi hijo ha muerto y el demonio maneja su cuerpo – dijo el ojiazul mientras que sus ojos se ensombrecían.

-Sarutobi: ¿Pero quien te ha dicho tal idioteces? Minato, Kushina – demando saber el antiguo líder de la aldea, estos solo dirigieron sus ojos hacia los dos sannin de la aldea, quienes estos ni se inmutaron por la mirada severa del viejo hokage.

-Jiraiya: ¿Qué no lo ve? Sensei – dijo el peligris tratando de hacer razonar al castaño.

-Sarutobi: Lo único que veo aquí es un par de imbeciles, que tratan de dirigir su odio y rencor a un pequeño inocente que tiene una pesada carga que llevar que el no pidió cargar, Minato ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – dijo de una manera fría el castaño.

-Minato: Como sea, yo y Kushina lo hemos estado hablando, y hemos decidido abandonar la aldea por un tiempo y nos llevaremos a Menma y a Naruko con nosotros, por mi esa cosa a la cual nombramos Naruto se puede morir – sentencio de manera gélida el líder de la aldea, mientras que Hiruzen estaba echa una furia quería matar a golpes a la familia Namikaze por lo que estaban haciendo – y por ultimo les comunicare a la aldea sobre este demonio – termino de decir Minato.

-Hiruzen: Es que has perdido el juicio estarías condenándolo a una miserable vida, ¿Qué a caso no lo ves? ¡EL ES HIJO TUYO Y DE KUSHINA! – dijo de una manera furiosa Hiruzen y soltando gran cantidades de instinto asesino hacia sus estudiantes, menos a Kushina ya que tenia a los bebes en brazos y quería evitar matarlos.

-Minato/ Kushina: ¡ESA COSA NO ES NUESTRO HIJO! – sentenciaron al unísono ambos padres, a lo que Hiruzen sin mas que decir se dio media vuelta y se fue con Naruto en brazos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fin del flash back.<span>**

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba con los ojos mas abiertos que antes al ver dichos recuerdos poco a poco los traumas que había vivido de pequeño estaban volviendo, la mente de Naruto se estaba lentamente desmoronando.<p>

-Kiuby: Lo siento Naruto, pero no volveré a estar dentro de ti, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es… sacarte de tu miseria – dijo con dolor Kurama, mientras hacia sellos de manos estilos Katon.

Pero Kurama se detuvo de golpe al sentir una extraña sensación, se sentía observada y lo peor es que sentía como una tétrica y oscura presencia se sentía en la zona, una presencia mas malvada que el mismísimo Madara Uchiha. De repente un aroma a muerte comenzó a poblar el valle del fin a la vez que aparecía una especia de chakra negra maligna.

-¿? ¿?: Kyubi, que grata sorpresa volver a verte – dijo una voz que procedía a tras de la cascada.

-Kyubi: ¿Qui… quien esta ahí? – pregunto temerosa la mujer, esta sensación ya la había sentido pero no recordaba de quien - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la pelirroja, algo de que se arrepentiría de preguntar.

-¿? ¿?: Ho Vamos ¿no me recuerdas? La última vez que te vi estaba en tu forma animal luchando contra Madara y Hasirama, hasta que aparecí yo mostrando mi belleza jajá, y lo ultimo que dije fue **GO TO SLEEP –** dijo la psicópata voz.

Esto izo que Kurama se le erizaran los pelos de todo su cuerpo y se pusiera pálida por el puro terror que sentía en ese instante.

-Kyubi: No, no, no pu… puede ser, tu, tu est, estas muerto – hablo balbuceando la pelirroja con terror en su cara.

-¿? ¿?: **Elemento oscuro: brazo infernal de las sombras –** dijo la misteriosa figura, mientras que en la cascada una especie de sombra en forma de mano aparecía y se dirigía hacia la pelirroja y el mal herido Naruto, pero Kyubi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por el shock del que se encontraba.

La mano sombra atrapo de lleno a Kurama que la elevo y la dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el antiguo sello que la mantenía cautiva, cuando estuvo cerca se evaporo en un aire rojizo y se desvaneció dentro del sello que había vuelto a parecer en el estomago de Naruto, quien este poco a poco se iba recuperando y muy espaciosamente se iba parando.

Naruto al igual que Kurama se encontraba desconcertado, hasta que la voz volvió a hablar.

-¿? ¿?: No entiendes nada ¿verdad? – dijo de manera calmada la voz.

-Naruto: ¿Quién eres? – pregunto de forma tímida el rubio.

-¿? ¿?: Ven, atraviesa la cascada y veras quien soy jajaja, créeme no te arrepentirás – hablo nuevamente la voz.

Naruto haciendo caso de lo dicho, canalizo chakra a las plantas de sus pies y comenzó a caminar directo hacia la cascada y una vez que lo atravesó, sintió devuelta esa sensación oscura, fría, maliciosa, psicópata, vio a lo largo una especie de pasillo oscuro pero no parecía tan largo ya que alcanzo a divisar una especie de jaula echa de Mokuton muy resistente.

Insertar música aquí ( watch?v=fTW6y5ChdqY)

Naruto camino hasta dicha jaula y al ver en su interior vio a alguien que se encontraba de rodillas pero firme, encadenado de pies y mano a unos yunques que tenían sellos especiales, por lo que veía Naruto se trataba de un hombre adolescente de unos aparente 18 años, vestía un Jean negro y una sudadera blanca con capucha integral, que dicha capucha estaba tapando el rostro de la persona que se encontraba viendo hacia el suelo dejando solo ver algunos mechones de su largo pelo negro, y debajo de esta una camiseta oscura.

-Jeff: Me llamo Jeff Woods, ho como solían llamarme y mucho mas a mi gusto Jeff The Killer – dijo mientras que lentamente subía su cabeza para poder mirar a Naruto, y cuando lo izo a Naruto casi le da un micro infarto al ver su rostro completamente blanco, con una retorcida sonrisa tallada en su rostro y sus ojos, sus ojos tan rojos como el mismo infierno llenos de locura y maldad pura, también estaban bordeados de negro, no se cerraban – y tu ¿Cómo te llamas? Niño – pregunto mientras lo miraba.

-Naruto: Nar… naruto – dijo un asustado rubio, que no paraba de mirarlo.

-Jeff: Hm. por lo que puedo ver de tus gélidos ojos, veo que has sufrido tanto como yo he sufrido en el pasado, contando con la paliza que te brindaron, dime ¿no sentiste una ganas de querer cortarles las gargantas con sus kunais y ver como se ahogaban en su propias sangre? – dijo de una manera retorcida el pelinegro – quieres venganza lo se, de ese pueblo tuyo que te abandono, de tu antigua familia, pero yo puedo ofrecerte algo mejor – dijo jeff de una manera tentadora.

-Naruto: ¿A si, y que es? – pregunto el rubio interesado, no negaba que sintió ganas de querer matar a toda las personas que le causaron tanto dolor.

-Jeff: El homicidio, matar a personas tras personas, arrebatando a sus familias, el placer es excelente JAJAJA, no te lo imaginas matar por locura y placer es la mejor sensación del mundo – hablo de forma demente el ojirrojo, a la vez que estribaba su brazo para poder estrechar la del rubio – si cierras en trato con migo, no te arrepentirás, juntos buscaremos venganza y disfrutaremos del asesinato en masa de cientos de miles de civiles muy lentamente, ¿aceptas? – dijo jeff esperando la respuesta del rubio.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba hecho un mar de líos, quería venganza, quería poder y si esta persona se lo estaba ofreciendo entonces no despreciaría esta oportunidad.

-Naruto: Echo – dijo sin mas mientras su brazo atravesaba las barreras de mokuton y apretaba la mano de jeff, quien este amplio mas su retorcida sonrisa.

-Jeff: Una cosa mas – dijo jeff – **GO TO SLEEP – **dijo antes de mandar por todo el cuerpo de Naruto, su ser se estaba desvaneciendo en oscuridad e iba hacia Naruto, quien este salio disparado del lugar y cayo del otro extremo del valle del fin inconciente, a pies de la estatua de Madara.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Naruto estaba siendo cubierto de llamas y su vestimenta había cambiado a la misma ropa que usa Jeff, poco a poco su piel bronceada cambio a ser una blanca pura y su cabello rubio paso a ser oscuro con algunos pocos mechones de cabello rubio, lo único que no cambio fueron sus ojos que seguían siendo azules, pero no azules zafiros si no azules gélidos muertos. Poco a poco iba despertando.

Fin de la música.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mientras tanto en Konoha.<span>**

* * *

><p>En Konoha la familia Namikaze habían llegado ni hace cinco minutos a la aldea, y fue en ese entonces cuando lo sintieron, un aura de proporciones infernales, maligna, psicópata, asesina, casi igualando o superando por poco a Madara y a Hashirama.<p>

A lo que toda la población pensó que el temible Kyubi No Yoko había sido de vuelta libre del infierno, los ninjas se apresuraron en evacuar a los civiles y se preparan de un posible ataque.

En ello Gamakichi izo acto de presencia en la oficina del Hokage, diciéndoles de que Naruto había muerto, a lo que Minato se horrorizo al darse cuenta de su error, mando con ayuda de Tsunade a una babosa mensajera a Kakashi, que averiguara de lo ocurrido.

-Kushina: Naruto, ¿Qué hemos echo? – dijo la pelirroja para si mismo, al comprobar que este chakra (Ho es lo que pensaba ella), pertenecía al Kyubi al darse cuanta de que su hijo jamás murió y lo abandonaron por nada. No pudo evitar que su rostro de inundara de lagrimas de dolor.

-Minato: Naruto, hijo mió, por favor perdónanos – hablo el hokage mientras que una lagrima solitaria corría por su mejilla, mientras se encontraba en la terraza de la torre hokage junto a los demás concejales – te juro que volverás a la aldea y seremos una familia como tuvimos que haber sido – dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Jiraiya y Tsunade no estaban en mejor estado emocional, sus ojos se notaban hinchados de tanto llorar mientras que la culpa los carcomía.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Con Kakashi.<span>**

* * *

><p>-Kakashi: Apresúrense, si llegamos a tiempo podemos combinar el collar de Tsunade-sama con el mokuton de Yamato-san – ordeno el peliplata a su escuadrón de AMBUS.<p>

-AMBU 2: He Kakasi-san – llamo uno de los ambus a lo que Kakashi volteo a verlo, mientras seguían saltando con dirección al valle del fin – ¿es cierto que el chico y el Kyubi resultaron en realidad ser entes separados? – pregunto un resentido ambu y en su voz se notaba sin vida por lo que había hecho.

-Kakashi: *Suspiro* si, si lo eran, uno de los hijos de Gamabunta-sama dijo que había muerto y luego se sintió otro chakra abominable, estuvimos mal todo el tiempo – dijo un me lacónico Kakashi – (perdona papa, te he decepcionado) – pensó con gran pesar

Luego de unos segundos aterrizaron a pies de la estatua de Hashirama.

-Kakashi: Muy bien, dos de ustedes irán en busca del collar mientras que yo y otro ambu iremos a… buscar el cuerpo de Naruto – dijo agachando la mirada pero cuando dio media vuelta su único ojo visible se abrió como plato al ver a Naruto de pie mirándose las manos.

-AMBU 1: Kakashi, esta… esta vivo, el hijo del Hokage esta vivo – dijo con alegría el ambu - ¿Cómo operamos Kakashi-san? De sus órdenes – dijo un determinado ambu, viendo a su líder.

-Kakashi: Lo llevaremos de vuelta a la aldea – dijo con determinación, decidido fue caminando lentamente directo hacia Naruto, pero se detuvo a mitad del rió al ver como se encontraba, su vestimenta ya no era la misma que tenia puesta.

Naruto que se había percatado de la presencia de Kakashi lo miraba con puro odio, mientras que las pupilas de sus ojos se achicaban peligrosamente y a unos pocos centímetros de el diviso en el suelo un kunai.

-Kakashi: Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? – hablo Kakashi con calma mientras que lentamente se acercaba hacia su pupilo, quien este lo miraba con intenciones de matar.

* * *

><p>(Música de Sandess and sorrow, en esta escena)<p>

* * *

><p>-Naruto: ¡NO TE ME ASERQUES!, LO SE TODO, TODO LO QUE ME OCULTARON, MIS PADRES, MIS HERMANOS, ME HAN ENGAÑADO UNA TRAS OTRA OCACION – grito el rubio con gran enojo, haciendo que el peliplateado se detuviera y de su único ojo un rió de lagrimas fluyera.<p>

-Kakashi: Naruto, lamento todo, todo lo ocurrido me siento muy avergonzado, por favor, vuelve con migo a Konoha, ven a conocer a tus hermanos, a tus padres que te extrañan muchísimo y que se encuentran arrepentidos, te juro que si volvemos juntos jamás dejare que alguien mas te haga daño y te entrenare todos los días, he iremos a ichirakus a comer ramen, pero por favor vuelve a Konoha – decía Kakashi con un tono de voz afligido y de corazón.

Naruto procedió a caminar hacia el ex-ambu, esto izo que a Kakashi se le adornara una sonrisa de felicidad por debajo de su mascara al pensar que había logrado convencer al rubio de volver a la aldea, que equivocado estaba.

Naruto se paro de repente en la orilla del rió, se agacho y tomo el kunai que había divisado antes, la razón por la que Kakashi no lo había visto es que había una espesa niebla por debajo de sus pies, esto izo poner al cuarteto de ninjas en guardia. Naruto dio unos pasos más hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de Kakashi y de los ambus.

-Naruto: ¿Sabes? Hatake, siempre he ocultado mi dolor debajo de esta falsa sonrisa, pero ahora… - decía Naruto mientras miraba su reflejo y a la vez que se daba vuelta, no dejando ver al grupo de ninjas de lo que estaba haciendo. Kakashi comenzaba a alarmarse ya que escuchaba como Naruto aparentemente lloraba y se veía como goteaba algo de sangre y de repente se había arrodillado pero sin caerse al agua. Lentamente volvía a ponerse de pie en el rió pero no aun sin darse la vuelta.

– ahora podré sonreír para siempre y admirar mi nuevo rostro el resto de mi hermosa vida jajajaja – dijo el ex-rubio dándose lentamente la vuelta y dejando ver al par de ninjas quienes, ahora veían con horror como Naruto, se había tallado una tétrica y escalofriante sonrisa y se había cortado los parpados.

* * *

><p>(Fin de la música)<p>

* * *

><p>-Jeff: Mátalos Naruto, hazlo te va a encantar - Hablo jeff dentro de la mente de Naruto, quien este ultimo comenzaba a sentir un ardor en el pecho.<p>

-Kakashi: Na… Na… Naruto, de… deja que te cure, tranquilízate por favor – hablo el peliplateado, mientras caminaba espaciosamente hacia el ahora loco Naruto, con intenciones de arrebatarle el kunai bañado en sangre, al igual que la sudadera blanca que portaba.

Naruto movió el kunai hasta su boca y haciendo como si fuera el dedo índice dijo.

Naruto: Shhh **GO TO SLEEP – **fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de los ninjas.

-AMBU 2: ¡AAAHHG! – grito y cuando sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, fatal fue su sorpresa al ver que su garganta había sido cortada limpiamente por un Naruto, que los miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de locura y bordeados de negro.

Naruto tira el kunai hacia arriba haciendo que este rodé entre su eje, y una vez que lo vuelve en tener en su mano, lo tira a una velocidad tremenda hacia el ambu 1, que recibe el impacto de lleno en su cabeza acabando con su vida.

Rápidamente Kakashi y el ambu 3 pegan un gran salto apartándose de Naruto quien este tenia la mirada fija en el dúo de ninjas.

Kakashi que no daba crédito a lo que veía, de cómo su alumno cabeza hueca, hiperactivo, ninja N1, el que nunca se rendía y sabia que decir en los momentos mas complicados se había transformado de un día para el otro en un psicópata asesino de sangre fría con el puro deseo de matar.

-Naruto: JAJAJAJA, vamos, dejen de huir solo quiero ayudarlos a conciliar el sueño, es que los veo muy cansados – dijo de manera desquiciada el desalmado de Naruto.

-Kakashi: Ambu-san escucha, es rápido y muy ágil pero si combinamos nuestra fuerza podremos dejarlo fuera de combate con un golpe efectivo, ¿estas de acuerdo? – dijo de manera determinante al ambu sin verlo, pero luego de no recibir una respuesta inmediata volteo a verlo y para su horror el ambu lo estaba mirando, pero su cabeza comenzaba a refalarse de su cuerpo, había sido vilmente decapitado por un Naruto que estaba disfrutando del geiser de sangre que salía del cuerpo.

Kakashi salta nuevamente lejos de Naruto, pero al hacerlo siente que ahí alguien detrás de el y al voltear se encuentra con la malvada y desquiciada cara de Naruto con esa malformada sonrisa tallada.

-Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre "Sensei", acaso soy muy rápido para usted? – dijo burlón Naruto antes de conectarle al cíclope un cabezazo que lo hace retroceder, Kakashi rápidamente saca de su bolso un kunai justo a tiempo para retener el intento de asesinato de Naruto, y de un rápido movimiento Kakashi le conecta a Naruto múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero claro que Naruto no se quedara atrás rápidamente empuñando su kunai produce en Kakashi varios cortes en casi todo el cuerpo.

Ambos saltan para poder respirar ya que se encontraban exhaustos, Naruto conduce su mirada por el arroyo del rió y ya tiene su próxima jugada echa.

-Naruto: Considérate afortunado Hatake, vivirás un día mas, pero cuando llegue el momento te pondré a dormir para siempre, mientras que yo te hago una linda sonrisa, jajaja – fue lo ultimo que dijo Naruto y de un golpe de velocidad salía corriendo hacia el arroyo del rio, pega un salto pero algo lo sostiene la mano, y al subir la mirada ve que efectivamente Kakashi lo estaba sosteniendo.

-Kakashi: ¡No te dejare ir, ¿oíste? Naruto, te llevare de regreso a la aldea aun que sea lo ultimo que haga y prometo cuidar de ti! – decía el peliplateado a todo pulmón.

-Naruto: Si me hubieras dicho eso hace años, te llamaría aniki – termino de decir mientras sacaba nuevamente su kunai y lo posaba entre el límite de la mano y el antebrazo de Kakashi.

**STRATCH.**

-Kakashi: HAAAAAAAA – grito el cíclope al sentir un dolor agudo y doloroso, y cuando levanto su brazo pudo admirar como Naruto, efectivamente le había cercenado la mano izquierda al Hatake – (Naruto, lo siento) – pensó Kakashi

levantándose del rió y cayendo pesadamente en la orilla del rió quedando inconciente.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos y chicas he aquí el capitulo 1, espero que les haya gustado y con review me ayudan a seguir motivado.<p>

Pero antes que nada quisiera preguntarles, ¿quieren que Naruto diga GO TO SEEP o VE A DORMIR al momento de matar a otra victima?

Y no se ilusionen mucho que no actualizare muy seguido esta historia pero no la abandonare.

Hasta luego. BAY BAY.


	2. Adiós, al ninja de la voluntad de fuego

Hola gente de fanfic, les traigo aquí el capitulo 2 de Naruto The Killer, gracias por los reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Adiós, al ninja de la voluntad de fuego.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un día después de lo ocurrido en el Valle del fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado y pacifico en Nami no Kuni (país de las olas), los pescadores y mercaderes vivían en prosperidad, desde que el reinado de terror de Gatou termino gracias al equipo Kakashi, mientras que todos los habitantes de aquella isla recuerdan especialmente y con felicidad, a cierto rubio que los salvo de ese malvado mafioso y habían recuperado sus pacificas vidas.<p>

Ahora vemos a un hombre de avanzada edad de pelo gris, tiene gafas y una barba, sus ojos son negro, dicha persona se encuentra acostado en un bote de madera y a sus espaldas un chico de 8 años, de cabello negro y picudo, vestido con una camiseta de color amarillo y una peto de color verde. Hoy era el día en que Tazuna y Inari salían a pescar como todos los días

-Tazuna: ¿Has atrapado algo Inari? – pregunto el viejo hombre a su nieto sin verlo, quien este ultimo, se encontraba sentado con una caña de pescar en manos a la vez que miraba con impaciencia la cuerda.

-Inari: Ha, esto es aburrido oji-san – dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba con aburrimiento la caña de pescar, pero luego cambio su expresión a una de confusión al ver a unos metros suyos, a una figura humana que se encontraba flotando de frente – oye Tazuna-jiji, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo con inocencia el chico, a lo que Tazuna se levanto y al mirar al frente también alcanzaba a ver a esa figura.

-Tazuna: No lo se Inari, toma un remo, iremos a ver que es eso – dijo el viejo a la vez que se ponía al frente del bote, ambas personas comenzaron a remar hasta dicha figura y al estar a pocos metros de la persona, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a esa persona.

-Inari: ¡¿Naruto?! – dijo un sorprendido Inari al ver al ahora rubio, quien ya no tenia la piel blanqueada y ni esa retorcida sonrisa, pero traía puesto la ropa de del día de ayer, Tazuna e Inari aceleraron el paso y ya cuando estuvieron a una distancia corta, Tazuna tomo a Naruto y lo recostó en el bote, luego de eso remaron con dirección al muelle de pesca. Mientras se preguntaban por que la sudadera que traía puesta estaba bañada en sangre.

-Tazuna. Rápido Inari, pásamelo – dijo seriamente el viejo a lo que Inari con algo de esfuerzo, traspaso al rubio a su abuelo, quien este lo acostó en una carretilla de transporte de materiales de construcción.

Luego de 15 minutos de correteo, llego hasta la casa de su hija, Tsunami.

-Tazuna: Tsunami, rápido, abre de una buena vez la puerta – ordeno a la vez que golpeaba la puerta con rapidez.

-Tsunami: ¿Qué pasa, papa? ¿Por qué golpeas la…? – No termino de decir la pelinegra al dirigir la mirada hacia el rubio - ¿Naruto-kun? – pregunto una desconcertada Tsunami a la vez que rápidamente se hacia a un lado, Tazuna tomo con cuidado la parte de la cabeza e Inari las piernas para acostarlo en el sofá.

Luego de esto la mujer de la casa se aproxima al rubio, ya que tenía algo de conocimientos médicos y al revisarlo concluyo que solamente se encontraba inconciente por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero lo que si le dio asco fue ver su sudadera blanca que se encontraba llena de sangre.

-Inari: ¿Se encuentra bien, Kasan? – pregunto un preocupado Inaria, ya que consideraba al rubio como a un hermano mayor a quien admirar, gracias a Naruto ya no le tenia miedo a casi nada.

-Tsunami: Esta bien, sochi, no te preocupes – Dijo la pelinegra para aliviar a su hijo – no encuentro ninguna herida en el, entonces ¿Por qué tiene esa sudadera manchada de tanta sangre? – pregunto para si misma. Mientras acariciaba el cabello de Naruto con cariño.

-Tazuna: Tal vez se encontraba luchando contra alguien e izo… lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir – dijo el hombre de avanzada edad, suponiendo que el rubio se vio forzado a tomar esa decisión difícil para sobrevivir. A lo que Inari se le quedo viendo con mala cara.

-Inari: Te equivocas abuelo, conozco muy bien a Naruto, y si algo se de el, es que el jamás mataría a alguien, aun que a esa persona se lo merezca – hablo el pelinegro a la defensa del rubio.

-Tsunami: Estoy de acuerdo con Inari papa, ¿enserio crees que Naruto haría tal cosa? – dijo de mala manera la mujer que también miraba a su padre con mala cara mientras tenia los brazos cruzados. A lo que a Tazuna los miro con una gota de sudor cómica, a la vez que los miraba con nerviosismo.

-Naruto: Ha ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto un desconcertado rubio mientras se sentaba en el sillón –HA, mi cabeza – decía el rubio al mismo tiempo que conducía su mano hacia su cabeza.

-Inari: ¡NARUTO! – grito un feliz Inari, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al rubio para abrazarlo, haciendo que este se cayera del sofá y el rubio lo mirara con confusión.

-Naruto: ¿Inari... viejo Tazuna… Tsunami-chan? – Preguntaba el rubio, mientras que Inari lo seguía abrazando - ¿estoy en Nami no Kuni? – pregunto mientras ponía esa cara bondadosa y levantaba una ceja.

-Tazuna: Hasta que al fin despiertas mocoso – dijo el peligris a la vez que le daba una palmada en la espalda y ayudaba al rubio a levantarse - ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?, Naruto – pregunto el viejo mirándolo con seriedad.

-Naruto: ¿He?, ¿de que me estas hablando? Viejo borracho – pregunto de forma divertida el rubio.

-Inari: Acaso… ¿no recuerdas que por que estabas flotando entre los límites del mar y los muelles de Nami no Kuni? – pregunto el alegre Inari, al ahora mas confuso Naruto.

-Naruto: ¿De que demo… - No termino de decir el rubio ya que se vio en un espejo de cuerpo completo su vestimenta, bañada de sangre tanto como su sudadera y sus jeans negros - ¿Pero, en que momento me cambie de ropa, y por que huelo a vísceras? - Decía el rubio a la vez que ponía una cara de asco y se tapaba con la nariz.

Luego de esto y de que Tsunami le digiera en donde quedaba el nuevo baño para poder ducharse, la mujer agarro la ensangrentada ropa del rubio y la puso a lavar. Luego de que Naruto saliera del baño, y tomara asiento nuevamente en el sillón, comenzó a examinar su cabeza y al verificar que una parte de su cráneo se metió para adentro, haciendo así que tuviera bloqueado los recuerdos temporalmente del día anterior.

Después de un rato todos se encontraban cenando sushi en la sala principal.

-Naruto: …Y así fue como derrote a Gaara – contaba el rubio con una sonrisa, al recordar el día de la invasión de Suna a Konoha. Inari lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos mientras que Tsunami y Tazuna lo miraban asombrado, ya que el rubio contó todo con detalle.

-Tazuna: Vaya Naruto, si que te has vuelto muy fuerte – dijo con orgullo el viejo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de un abuelo feliz de su nieto

-Tsunami: Bueno, Naruto ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas aquí por una semanas? Hasta que recuperes la memoria, según calculo yo, en 6 semanas recuperaras tus recuerdos – dijo amablemente la pelinegra, haciendo que el rubio despeinado pestañara un par de veces y al voltear a su derecha, vio como Inari lo observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Naruto: Bueno, no creo que moleste a Kakashi-sensei y a los demás, y mucho menos a los concejeros – decía un Naruto, que creía que los demás se encontraban hospedados en un hotel, traía puesto la camiseta negra y con unos shorts.

-Inari: Ven Naruto, ven a dormir en mi habitación, tengo otra cama – decía el niño mientras jalaba al rubio del brazo. Al llegar a la habitación se podía ver pósters y algunos muñecos de Naruto en forma chibi, en un póster grande se podía ver a Naruto en el puente.

-Naruto: Vaya, no sabia que tenia a un admirador secreto – dijo el rubio a Inari, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

5 Minutos después.

Ahora vemos como Naruto se encontraba acostado en la cama vecina de Inari, el rubio se encontraba viendo el techo mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, lentamente cerraba sus azulados ojos… cuando de pronto siente una extraña sensación. No es tanto un dolor pero… es una sensación extraña, sentía como si ya lo hubiera experimentado antes, decide ignorar eso y lo confunde con un sentimiento al azar.

* * *

><p><strong>Al siguiente día.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vemos como los rayos del sol salían y entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Inari, dichos rayos impactaron en el dormido Naruto, quien este comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.<p>

-Naruto: *suspiro*, a levantarse se a dicho – decía el rubio a la vez que pegaba un salto de la cama. Naruto se dirigió al baño hacer sus necesidades higiénicas y luego tomaba un baño – mucho mejor – dijo el rubio, mientras que con un toallon se secaba su pelo y la cara a la vez que caminaba hacia el espejo.

Naruto se saco la toalla y la colgó, y luego poso su mano para retirar el vapor del espejo y al retirar su mano – HHHAAAA – grito el rubio cayendo de culo al suelo, ya que hubiese jurado, que al verse en el espejo, vio a otra persona o eso es lo que parecía.

Había mirado, como una persona de pelo largo oscuro, con la piel completamente blanca y una retorcida sonrisa tallada, y unos ojos completamente rojos bordeados de negro lo observaban que a la vez pasaron a ser sus ojos, pero azulados glaciares.

Naruto se paro temeroso y al ver en el espejo, ya no estaba esa persona o lo que sea

Naruto salio del baño apresurado, mientras se ponía la camiseta oscura que tenia, ya que junto al los jeans negros y la sudadera blanca era la única ropa que traía. El rubio iba bajando las escaleras y al ir a la cocina estaban Tsunami, Inari y Tazuna desayunando.

-Tsunami: Ho, Naruto ya despertaste, siéntate te serviré el desayuno – decía la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie y preparaba una taza de café y tostadas.

-Naruto: Buenos días, viejo, Inari, Tunami-chan – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento.

-Inari: Hola Naruto – dijo un muy alegre Inari.

-Tazuna: Hola Naruto, ¿descansaste? – pregunto el viejo hombre mientras leía un periódico y tomaba un sobro de su café.

-Naruto: Si, no me quejo – dijo el rubio mientras trataba de olvidar de lo ocurrido en el baño.

-Tsunami: Toma Naruto, disfrútalo – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa materna, a la vez que le dejaba la taza llena de café y al lado las tostadas – ha y toma el cuchillo para condimentar las tostadas con la manteca, claro si es que quieres – dijo la pelinegra mientras dejaba un cuchillo arriba de las tostadas, pero en eso, Naruto se quedo congelado viendo fijamente el cuchillo.

Nuevamente siente esa sensación de anoche, pero más fuerte, le dio como un dolor mas bien como un tirón, el sacude su cara para disipar esos pensamiento y comienza a desayunar tranquilo.

-Tazuna: Naruto – llamo el hombre de avanzada edad.

-Naruto: ¿Hm?, ¿pasa algo? Viejo – decía el rubio mientras tenía en mano la taza de café y ponía su habitual cara de inocencia y curiosidad.

-Tazuna: Veras, yo e Inari estamos dándole al puente Naruto algunos detalles, hace un tiempo que a Inari le e estado enseñando todo sobre la carpintería y construcción – decía el viejo con felicidad – por que mejor no vienes con nosotros y nos ayudas a terminarlo, será divertido – dijo con ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-Inari: Vamos, Naruto, ya vas a ver lo bueno que soy, de veras – decía Inari de la misma manera que lo hace Naruto cuando se le desafía a hacer algo. A Naruto no le vio nada de malo y emocionado acepto.

* * *

><p><strong>Puente Naruto. 12:00.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como los tres hombres caminaban con dirección al puente de la humilde aldea, al mismo tiempo que Naruto era alabado y agradecido por los aldeanos que pasaban a su lado, mas de uno se paro para pedirle un autógrafo ya que ahí era considerado como su salvador y claro que el rubio se detenía mas que contento a firmarles.<p>

-Tazuna: Ya llegamos, superestrella – dijo el peligris, mientras seguía caminando y volteaba a ver al rubio. El puente se encontraba repleto de personas caminando de un lado a otro, mientras que en las orillas del puente habían locales de comida o productos, o ropa, Naruto se encontraba caminando en medio de Inari y de Tazuna charlando amantemente.

Luego Naruto miro al frente suyo y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado del miedo, al frente de el a un par de metros, estaba observando a esa persona que había visto en el espejo del baño de esta mañana.

A esa figura alta, de cabello negro largo, de piel blanca, una sonrisa diabólica tallada en sus mejillas y esos ojos rojos fríos como el fugo, bordeados de negro. Pero lo que asusto al rubio, fue ver su vestimenta igual que la suya.

Caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto, quien este último no se había movido de su lugar, mientras que sus dos acompañantes lo miraban extrañados y a la vez le hablaban para llamar su atención y sacarlo de su trance.

Naruto internamente se hacia la pregunta, ¿es que nadie lo ve, por que no se asustan o salen corriendo de el? Cada vez esa persona se estaba acercando, mientras introducía su mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera blanca, sacando un cuchillo de cocina manchado de sangre, esto izo que el rubio se pusiera al frente de Inari y Tazuna con valientes intenciones.

-Naruto: ¡ALEJATE, MALDITO MONSTRUO! – grito el ojiazul a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos las personas se detuvieran a verlo con caras de pocos amigos.

-Inari: Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto un desconcertado Inari, a la vez que miraba al rubio y se iba acercando.

-Naruto: ¡No te acerques Inari, juro que los protegeré! – ordeno/dijo un serio Naruto sin parar de mirar a la "extraña persona" al frente suyo.

-Tazuna: Naruto, ¿Por qué le gritas a un payaso?, si solo te quiso pedir un autógrafo – dijo el peligris un tanto confundido y a lavez molesto por la actitud del rubio.

Esto izo que Naruto volteara a verlo con una ceja levantada, para luego voltear a ver a la persona y al pestañar fuertemente pudo ver al frente suyo a un simple payaso con muchos globos en la mano y en la otra sosteniendo un papel y un bolígrafo.

Naruto, abrió en grande sus ojos, mientras sonreía nerviosamente y se rascaba la parte de atrás de la su cabeza.

-Naruto: Yo…yo, jeje lo siento amigo – dijo el rubio mientras autografiaba el papel y se lo devolvía al ahora alegre payaso que le resto importancia al asunto, pero si se fue un poco asustado, algo que el rubio noto.

-Tazuna: Veo que te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza Naruto – decía un preocupado peligris, mientras que Inari permanecía detrás del viejo – mejor vayamos al hospital, a que te atiendan – propuso el peligris.

-Naruto: Estoy bien, viejo, de veras – decía el rubio con una sonrisa forzada – solamente estaba bromeando jejeje – rió nerviosamente el rubio.

Tazuna un tanto dudoso dijo.

-Tazuna: De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal me lo haces saber, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo seriamente el peligris, Naruto simplemente asintió.

Luego de lo ocurrido, llegaron hasta una parte del puente que se encontraba destruida, dicha parte se encontraba en zona de reparación y solamente los constructores podían ingresar.

-Tazuna: Andando, manos a la obra – decía el viejo mientras levantaba una cinta de "prohibido el paso" para que Inari y Naruto pudieran entrar.

-Constructor 1: Oye hijo, no puedes estar aquí, se encuentra en zona de reconstrucción – decía un obrero amablemente mientras tomaba al rubio por el hombro, haciendo que este volteara a verlo con bondad.

-Tazuna: Descuida Hachiro, esta con migo – dijo con simpleza el peligris a su amigo.

-Hachihro: HA, de acuerdo, pero ¿Quién es? – dijo con curiosidad.

-Naruto: Yo soy, Uzumaki Naruto el próximo hokage de la aldea de la hoja – decía el rubio a la vez que sonreía y levanta su pulgar. En esto el constructor se quedo de piedra por la emoción.

-Hachihro: ¿Naruto?... HAA Naruto-sama, por favor déme su autógrafo – decía un mas que feliz trabajador, mientras sacaba un papel y un bolígrafo de quien sabe donde, a lo que un Naruto le firmaba a la vez que sonreía nerviosamente.

Luego de esto, Naruto se encamino en donde se encontraba Inari y Tazuna analizando el daño ocurrido.

-Naruto: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto un extrañado rubio, mientras observaba el daño causado.

-Tazuna: Un barco de pesca pasaba por aquí, pero la vela impacto en esta parte, resulta que un grupo de chicos se encontraban aquí tomando y arrojaron una botella al mar pero termino impactando al conductor del barco – decía un concentrado Tazuna – Inari pásame ese medidor – pidió el viejo a su nieto, quien este le paso la herramienta.

-Naruto: Vaya, eso si que va a tardar mucho en terminar – decía el rubio al ver ese fuerte daño, parecía como un tiburón gigante se había devorado esa parte del puente.

-Tazuna: Si lo se, pero debido al renuncio de varias personas, debido a que piensan a que podría venir otro magnate como Gatou a apoderarse del puente, prácticamente soy yo e Inari los únicos que estamos en esto, contando con Hachiro – decía el peligris con seriedad. Naruto puso su mano en la barbilla y viendo el cielo como si estuviera pensando en una solución, hasta que la bombilla prendió.

-Naruto: Lo tengo, viejo solucionare tu problema en menos de lo que canta un gallo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y un ojo cerrado, a lo que Tazuna e Inari lo vieron con caras de WTF – kage bunshin no jutsu – dijo el rubio, mientras posicionaba su postura y sus dedos y en eso aparecieron 10 Narutos a lado del original.

2 horas después.

Ahora vemos como un Naruto con una cara de cansancio absoluto se encontraba con los brazos colgados, viendo la reparación del puente.

-Naruto: Ta da – decía sin ganas de querer hablar, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el lugar arreglado.

-Inari: Guau Naruto, eres genial – decía Inari mientras miraba al rubio con estrellas en los ojos y con admiración.

-Naruto: jejeje, gracias Inari – decía el rubio con cariño hacia el pelinegro.

-Tazuna: Estoy asombrado Naruto, gracias hijo, sin ti hubiéramos tardado meses en terminar – decía el peligris con total gratitud marcada en su rostro. Naruto tenía en su rostro una sonrisa zorruna.

-Hachiro: Ustedes de nuevo aquí, larguensen – decía el hombre de contextura robusta, mientras tenia en manos un palo de madera, dándole la espalda a los tres constructores, quienes estos empezaban a acercarse haber que sucedía.

-Tazuna: Hay no otra vez – decía un Tazuna molesto, mientras que Naruto no entendía nada.

-Naruto: ¿Hm?, ¿que ocurre? Viejo – pregunto un curioso Naruto, mientras que Inari veía al frente con odio.

-Zack: Ho vamos viejo entupido, hazte a un lado – decía un adolescente, vestido con una musculosa y unos shorts negros, de cabello marrón corto y de ojos negros.

-Hachiro: Que se vayan ahora mismo – dijo el hombre con seriedad mientras se disponía a golpear a los adolescentes al frente suyo.

-Cody: Maldito viejo, si no te haces a un lado por la buena lo haremos a la mala – dijo un chico rubio de cabello corto y de ojos grises, con la misma vestimenta que Zack, solo que los short son blancos y una musculosa roja.

-Diana: Vamos, chicos háganlo a un lado para poder poner nuestro negocio – dijo una chica castaña de ojos marrones, vestida con unos shorts rosados y una camiseta blanca.

Zack se acerca peligrosamente a Hachiro con intenciones de golpearlo y cuando este esta a una distancia cercana, Hachiro le abalanza el palo pero el adolescente se lo sostiene.

-Zack: Te lo advertí anciano – dijo el castaño, mientras le sostenía el palo y agarraba al hombre de la camiseta conectándole un puño en la cara, haciendo que saliera disparado contra Naruto y los demás.

-Tazuna: Oigan – dijo el peligris mientras se aproximaba junto a Naruto hacia su amigo mal herido en donde su nariz salía algo de sangre.

-Cody: ¿Se van, o prefieren que les demos una buena paliza?, par de idiotas – decía el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras se acercaba su amigo a la vez que tronaba sus nudillos.

Inari se puso al frente de Tazuna y de Hachiro.

-Tazuna: Ustedes saben perfectamente que tienen prohibido estar aquí, luego lo de lo que hicieron arrojando esa botella – dijo con enojo el hombre.

-Diana: Eso nos da igual, gracias por arreglar nuestra parte del puente, ahora largensen – dijo la chica con mal carácter.

-Inari: Olvídenlo, si alguien se debe ir de aquí, eso son ustedes – decía Inari con enojo por haber lastimado a Hachiro. Esto izo que Zack lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

-Zack: ¿A si, y que harás? enano ¿si nos negamos? – pregunto con maldad el castaño mientras empujaba a Inari, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. En eso la mujer del grupo nota una billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pelinegro menor.

-Diana: Pero miren que tenemos aquí – dijo la castaña mientras le arrebataba la billetera al niño – vaya, pero si esto es la paga de un mes de trabajo – dijo mientras abría la billetera como si fuera suya.

-Inari: Oye eso es mió – dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar lo suyo, en eso Zack toma a Inari del cuello. En eso a Naruto tuvo esa sensación de nuevo, pero ahora es verdaderamente fuerte, una sensación de ardor, se pone de pie dejando a Tazuna con el obrero mal herido.

-Naruto: OYE SUELTALO – grito un furioso Naruto, mientras empujaba con fuerza al castaño - ¿te encuentras bien Inari? – pregunto preocupado el rubio, ya que consideraba al niño de 8 años como a un hermano menor a quien cuidar, luego de recibir un asentimiento volteo a ver a los chicos con seriedad, quienes estos últimos lo miraban con enojo.

-Cody: Maldito imbecil lo vas a pagar caro – dijo el rubio con enfado en su voz.

-Naruto: Tú el castaño, devuélvele la billetera a Inari ahora mismo – demando el rubio al castaño. Quien este guardo la billetera en su bolsillo y a la vez sacando un cuchillo.

-Zack: ¿Ha si, y que harás al respecto? – hablo Zack con voz burlona, mientras pasa el cuchillo al frente de Naruto.

Zack entonces en un rápido movimiento le hace a Naruto un corte en su mejilla, haciendo que este retrocediera y posara su mano en la herida y al ver su sangre brotar de el, sus pupilas se achicaban peligrosamente, en eso siente que alguien le habla.

-Jeff: Naruto, mátalo, admira como se ahoga en su propia sangre – dijo una voz siniestra dentro del rubio, quien este ultimo lo oyó pero sin miedo.

-Naruto: JAJAJA – rió locamente el rubio, Naruto en un movimiento rápido, toma la muñeca de Zack y se la rompe, mas específicamente en donde tenia al cuchillo, Zack suelta un grito terrible soltando el cuchillo y cayendo en manos de Naruto.

Luego de eso Naruto le clava el cuchillo a Zack en el hombro, haciendo que este cayera al suelo gritando.

Cody saca un cuchillo de su short y corre hacia el rubio quien se encontraba de espaldas que se encontraba viendo al castaño sufriendo. Naruto se da cuenta de que Cody se acercaba y de un rápido movimiento le arroja el cuchillo de Zack a su rodilla, haciendo que este se cayera pesadamente al suelo y gritara del dolor, Diana que veía todo con horror salio corriendo de la escena.

Naruto sin darse cuenta de que Zack se había puesto de pie y había tomado un martillo de la caja de herramienta, Zack entonces con la fuerza que le queda golpea en la cabeza del rubio haciendo que sangrara, en eso Naruto furiosamente golpea a Zack en el rostro haciendo que este volviera al suelo, Naruto toma el martillo y golpea a Zack reiteradas veces en el rostro acabando con la vida del castaño.

Naruto voltea a ver a Cody, quien este se encontraba arrastrándose para poder escapar del asesino rubio ojiazul, Naruto lentamente se acerca al moribundo adolescente y ya cuando se acerca, toma del pelo al rubio y posa el cuchillo en el cuello del muchacho listo para acabar cos su vida, quien se encontraba llorando del miedo.

-Tazuna: ¡NARUTO, NO LO HAGAS, DETENTE! – grito el peligris con terror en su rostro y en sus ojos, Naruto tras oír el grito del hombre se detuvo en seco y al voltear pudo ver como Tazuna tenia en brazos a un inconciente Inari, Naruto se encontraba petrificado por lo que había echo, el no era así sin pensarlo soltó el cuchillo que tenia en manos.

De repente Naruto se siente cansado y su vista se encuentra borrosa, y al posar su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se encontraba con sangre debido al golpe de Zack, el rubio no aguantando mas cae rendido al suelo inconciente. Pero sorprendentemente Naruto fue cubierto por llamas, a lo que todos salieron a auxiliarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Paisaje mental.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto camina por el desagüe de su mente caminando con dirección a la jaula de Kurama para sacase la duda de que fue lo que ocurrió antes de que llegara a Nami no kuni. Luego de unos pocos minutos de caminar, pudo alcanzar a ver a unos pocos metros como alguien fuera de la jaula de Kurama se encontraba viéndolo a acercarse, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su sudadera blanca.<p>

-Naruto: ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el rubio con desconfianza a la figura delante de el.

-Jeff: Ho Naruto, ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas? – pregunto el pelinegro fingiendo tristeza – dime que aunque sea te acuerdas de esto – dijo el ojirroja mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una mano cercenada y la tiraba a pies del rubio, quien al ver tal cosa se horrorizo.

-Naruto: ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS, QUE HAS ECHO?! MONSTRUO – grito un asustado Naruto a la vez que miraba de reojo la mano cortada.

-Jeff: En eso te equivocas Naruto, tu hiciste eso – hablo Jeff con calma mientras señalaba la mano tirada en el suelo.

-Naruto: ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto un desconcertado Naruto.

-Jeff: Déjame mostrarte – dijo mientras posaba su mano ensangrentada en la cabeza del rubio y al hacer contacto una serie de recuerdos azoto la mete de Naruto.

De cómo fue expulsado de Konoha, de cómo los concejales incluyendo Kakashi, Tsunade y Jiraiya votaban a favor de su destierro, de cómo Jiraiya le pintaba ese sello de supresión de chakra, como Kakashi y unos ambus lo llevaban encadenado al valle del fin, como los ambus lo golpeaban a muerte, cuando Kurama salio del la jaula y se disponía a abandonarlo y antes de cómo le mostró el recuerdo de sus padres abandonándolo de bebe y de cómo conoció a Jeff The Killer, de cómo asesinaba a los ambus y por ultimo como le cortaba la mano a Kakashi.

Había recordado todo lo que paso ese día.

-Naruto: … - se encontraba el rubio en silencio con los ojos ensombrecidos no dejándose ver, por los mechones rubios.

-Jeff: Entonces ¿Qué harás? – pregunto el ojirrojo, viendo fijamente al rubio.

-Naruto: Jaja, voy a matar a todos a esos desgraciados y a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino – hablo Naruto levantando su vista, y sus ojos ahora llenos de locura y maldad adornada con una sonrisa de lo mas siniestra – sinceramente me encanto matar a esos pendejos – decía el rubio fríamente.

-Jeff: A si se dice, te vas a divertí un montón, jajaja – dijo psicopatamente el pelinegro al rubio – ha y por cierto te ice un pequeño cambio de look – termino de decir el asesino.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mundo Real. 21:30<span>**

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como la familia de Tazuna se encontraba en la sala de espera, pacientemente esperando al doctor que los llamaran para poder ver a Naruto.<p>

Inari se encontraba sentado a lado de su madre con la mirada perdida, pese a lo ocurrido en el puente aun quería a Naruto como a su hermano mayor. Tazuna se encontraba con la mirada seria, no podía culpar al rubio de lo ocurrido en fin de cuentas se defendió de sus atacantes.

Tsunami se encontraba con los ojos hincados de tanto llorar después de todo consideraba al rubio como a su segundo hijo, en sus rodillas traía la ropa del rubio con la que llego a casa limpia de sangre.

-Doctor: Señor Tazuna, vengo a decirle que Naruto-san estará bien, pero las quemaduras que sufrió son de tercer grado, hemos vendado su cara para evitar cualquier foco de infección, ya que esa zona del cuerpo fue mas dañada – decía el doctor con lentes – acompáñenme a retírales las vendas – dijo el hombre.

Tazuna junto a su familia llegaron a la habitación del "rubio", quien este último se encontraba sentado sobre la cama y con la cara vendada.

-Tsunami: Naruto - decía la pelinegra a la vez que abrazaba a Naruto, quien este correspondió al abrazo.

Inari: Naruto-nii, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto inocentemente el infante, a lo que Naruto respondió sacudiéndole el pelo, haciendo que Inari se riera.

-Doctor: Esperemos lo mejor – dijo el hombre de la bata mientras que poco a poco le retiraba las vendas a nuestro protagonista.

Rápidamente retiro la ultima venda, dejando expuesto el rostro de Naruto. Tsunami al ver su rostro casi cae desmayada, Naruto observo las caras atemorizadas de Tazuna e Inari. Esto izo que el ojiazul se asustara.

-Naruto: ¿Qué, que paso con mi cara? – pregunto el rubio y al no recibir respuesta alguna de los presentes, pego un salto de la cama y camino hasta al baño y al verse en el espejo, observo su nueva cara totalmente blanca incluyendo su piel, su labio inferior se quemo ahora parece una sombra profunda de color roja y su cabello rubio suave cambio a uno largo negro chamuscado. Naruto quedo petrificado ahora era igual a la figura que había visto en el espejo de esta mañana, hasta que de golpe recordó a Jeff y el resto de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Naruto volteo a ver a Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari y luego se volvió a ver en el espejo.

-Inari: Naruto – hablo el niño, al ahora pelinegro Naruto – no es tan malo – dijo Inari con pena hacia la persona que mas admiraba.

-Naruto: ¿No es tan malo? – Pregunto secamente el ojiazul - ¡ES PERFECTO! – grito de la nada Naruto. Esto izo que la familia de Tazuna incluyéndolo a el se sorprendieran.

-Tazuna: Uh… Naruto, ¿estas bien? – pregunto un muy preocupado Tazuna.

-Naruto: ¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz en mi vida! Jajajaj mírenme, este rostro combina perfectamente conmigo – dijo alocadamente Naruto, a la vez que se reía sin control y acariciaba su rostro.

-Tsunami: Doctor, Naruto-chan ¿se encuentra bien, de la cabeza? – pregunto la pelinegra con temor hacia Naruto.

-Doctor: Ho si, este comportamiento en pacientes es típico al consumir grandes cantidades de calmantes para el dolor. Si su comportamiento no mejora tráiganlo aquí para hacerle un test psicológico.

-Tazuna: Gracias doctor – dijo el peligris a la vez que hacia una reverencia. Tsunami se acerca lentamente a Naruto quien este ultimo a un seguía admirándose en el espejo.

-Tsunami: Naruto-chan, es hora de ir a casa – decía con cariño la pelinegra a Naruto mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-Naruto: Hay Tsunami-chan, ajajaja – decía Naruto mientras seguía riendo alocadamente.

-Tsunami: Toma Naruto, te traje tu ropa, esperaremos afuera – dijo la pelinegra mientras se retiraba junto a su hijo y su padre.

Luego de que Naruto terminara de cambiarse, se fueron a casa… sin saber que ese seria su último día de vida

* * *

><p><strong><span>Más tarde en esa noche. 01:15<span>**

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como una Tsunami se estaba lentamente despertando al escuchar sonidos de llantos provenientes del baño de la primera planta (recuerden que tiene dos pisos la casa de Tsunami), espaciosamente se paro y camino hasta la puerta de baño que se encontraba semi-abierta. Y al abrirla se encontró con una escena terrorífica.<p>

Naruto había tomado un cuchillo de cocina y se había tallado una sonrisa, que a diferencia de la que se había echo en el valle del fin en esta se había cortado/arrancado el labio inferior, dejando en descubierto sus dientes bañados en sangre.

-Tsunami: Naruto, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto una temblorosa pelinegra. Naruto volteo a ver a la mujer.

-Naruto: No podía seguir sonriendo Tsunami-chan, me dolió después de un rato, pero ahora puedo sonreír para toda la vida – dijo sombriamente Naruto, mientras empuñaba un cuchillo bañado en sangre al igual que su ropa.

-Tsunami: NARUTO, ¡TUS OJOS! – dijo la pelinegra a todo volumen al ver sus azulados ojos bordeados de negro, no se cerraban.

-Naruto: No podía ver mi rostro, me comenzó a dar sueño y mis ojos se cerraban… me queme los parpados con el encendedor, ahora podré ver por siempre… mi nuevo rostro – dijo mientras volteaba levemente y apoyaba su mano en el espejo, luego dirigió sus fríos ojos en la pelinegra, quien esta ultima estaba retrocediendo y sus ojos se cristalizaban de la tristeza al ver a la persona quien consideraba como a su hijo, se estaba volviendo loco de remate.

-Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre Tsunami… acaso no soy hermoso? – pregunto Naruto con locura en su voz.

-Tsunami: Si Naruto, si lo eres, déjame llamar a papa para que pueda ver tu hermoso rostro – dijo antes de darse vuelta bruscamente y correr hacia las escaleras, para buscar ayuda de su padre.

Ella corrió hasta la habitación de Tazuna y lo sacudió con nerviosismo a la vez que miraba la entrada con miedo de que Naruto se asomara. Haciendo que el hombre de avanzada edad se despertara confundido.

-Tsunami: Papa, papa, rápido activa la alarma que Naruto quiere asesi… - no termino de decir la joven mujer al ver con terror y pánico a Naruto con el cuchillo preparado en manos.

-Naruto: Tsunami – dijo en tono juguetón con un toque de maldad – me mentiste – fue lo ultimo que dijo Naruto, antes de lanzarse con una velocidad tremenda, contra Tazuna y Tsunami para destriparlos. Tazuna que no podía creer que la persona a quien quería como a un nieto, el héroe de su pueblo, estaba acabando con la vida de su hija y suya, Tazuna lentamente cerró sus ojos y una lagrima solitaria salía en uno de ellos.

Inari se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido, parecía como un grito ahogado, pero luego de unos segundos no oyó nada más por lo que cerró sus ojos y trato de volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero Inari se movía de un lado a otro, ya que no podía dormir se sentía observado por alguien oculto en la oscuridad.

Inari lentamente abría sus ojos viendo hacia la puerta… de repente y sin previo aviso la mano de Naruto cubrió su boca con fuerza, poco a poco levanto su cuchillo bañado literalmente en sangre preparado para matar a Inari, quien este al ver el rostro de Naruto con esa desquiciada sonrisa tallada, lagrimas de terror brotaron por sus ojos.

Inari lucho constantemente contra Naruto, no podia creer como a la persona a quien consideraba como un hermano mayor, su heroe, su modelo a seguir, estaba por acabar con su vida, su futuro… sus sueños de ser como el, hasta que Naruto dijo:

**GO TO SLEEP.**

Luego de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Inari, que dicha habitación se encontraba toda manchada de sangre y en una de las paredes decía "ve a dormir".

Naruto a paso apresurado y seguro fue hasta la cocina, para luego prender todas las hornillas y dejar todas las luces de la planta baja prendidas.

Naruto salio de la casa y poniéndose la capucha comenzó a alejarse de la casa, hasta que…

**¡BOOOOOM! **

La casa en donde vivía Tazuna junto a su familia, había explotado en todo el muelle. Haciendo que los vecinos salieran de sus casas alarmados y preocupados por la familia de la ahora destruida casa.

-Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki ha muerto, mi cordura se ha roto y me he quedado sediento de sangre, mi voluntad de fuego se ha apagado, ahora me conocieran como… Naruto The killer – dijo Naruto viendo la pantalla y se ponía en oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

Bueno chicos y chicas de fanfic, he aquí el capitulo 2 que si que lo e echo muy largo. Bueno ahora Naruto se a quedado completamente cuerdo, ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora? ¿Volverá a konoha? ¿Podrá controlar su sed de sangra? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Maldad sin limites

Holaaaaa gente de fanfic, les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero como dice el dicho "mejor tarde que nunca" si quieren saber la tardanza vayan a mi primera historia cap 6 y ahí dirá, ya que me dio flojera escribir de nuevo esa parte. Jeje espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Maldad sin límites.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tres años después.**

22:00

Lo que antes fue un muchacho de pelo rubio dorado, con unos ojos tan azules como el mar que reflejaban la inocencia, bondad, determinación y una gran valentía, con una voluntad de fuego inextinguible.

Se había transformado en una maquina psicópata de sangre fría con el puro deseo de matar a cualquiera quien viera a su camino sea niños, padres, ancianos, ninjas o personas que habían empezado a tener sus familias, Naruto Uzumaki o mejor conocido por todo el continente elemental como Naruto The Killer no tenia misericordia con ninguna de sus victimas, el psicópata iba de aldea a aldea arrebatando vidas inocentes con una maldad inhumana.

Ahora mismo, Naruto se encontraba caminando lentamente sin rumbo fijo por los bosques de Hi no Kuni en medio de la fría noche, mientras el bosque era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Tenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su ensangrentada sudadera blanca, tenia puesta la capucha, mientras los recuerdos de su miserable infancia golpeaban su retorcida mente, de cómo era golpeado por los aldeanos en día de sus cumpleaños, como buscaba comida en los contenedores de basura ya que a cualquier tienda que iba le ponían precios exageradamente altos, de cómo era traicionado por la gente que una vez considero como su familia, pero mas precisamente el recuerdo de cómo sus padres lo abandonaban a su suerte.

-Naruto: JAJAJAJAJA – comenzó a reír de una manera maniática el ex-rubio al recordar detalladamente a sus victimas gritando mientras pedían piedad, en mas de una ocasión entro en casas de muchas personas de diferentes aldeas y hacia sus "rondas diarias", el asesinato de cientos de personas inocentes era lo único que inundaba la cabeza del ojiazul a tal punto que en algunas ocasiones se había olvidado de la venganza en contra de su pueblo natal, le daba igual matar a cualquier inocente que se encontraba mientras derramara sangre se sentiría cómodo, Naruto mataba a su voluntad ya que Jeff ya no le decía que hacer.

**.**

**{Paisaje mental}.**

.

Vemos como en la jaula se veía a una mujer pelirroja, observando al pelinegro por una abertura de la jaula, como si de una película se tratase, en estos tres años ha visto con horror como Naruto asesinaba sin compasión a cientos de personas inocentes, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su contenedor, se había convertido en algo peor que un monstruo.

Kurama desvía la mirada de la abertura para luego posarla en Jeff, quien este se acercaba lentamente hacia ella fuera de los barrotes.

-Kurama: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... monstruo – dijo con frialdad la pelirroja, haciendo que el ojirrojo se detuviera.

-Jeff: Solo vine a recordarte, de lo que te ocurrirá si es que vuelves a curar a Naruto, como la primera vez que lo hiciste en Nami No Kuni – dijo el pelinegro de una manera digna de un psicópata. Esto izo que la reina de los bijus retrocediera sus recuerdos tiempo atrás.

.

**(Flash back).**

.

-Kurama: Naruto, ¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR DETENTE! – grito suplicante la pelirroja al ver como Naruto caminaba hacia la habitación de Tazuna y en donde se encontraba Tsunami, y su posterior asesinato – no, al niño no, ¡NARUTO! – dijo una asustada ojirroja al ver como el ex-rubio se aproximaba a la habitación de Inari y al estar cara a cara con el infante, la pelirroja cerro sus ojos para evitar ver tal escena.

Kurama lentamente abrió sus ojos al notar en su cuello un objeto frió, para luego ver que efectivamente Jeff tenia su cuchillo en el cuello de la pelirroja dispuesto a acabar con ella.

-Jeff: Vuelves a curar a Naruto y le borras su belleza jaja, te rebano la garganta – amenazo el pelinegro, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara con furia, en ello Kurama intento reaccionar pero sentía como si su peso hubiera aumentado a una tonelada al voltear a su derecha pudo ver como los yunques que estaban encadenados a Jeff ahora la estaban encadenados a ella, en eso Jeff retira el cuchillo.

Resulta que Kurama en el momento que Naruto salto a la cascada y se dejara llevar por la corriente, el rubio quedo inconciente debido al fuerte impacto de una roca en la cabeza y en eso aprovecho el momento para sanar sus heridas desapareciendo así su retorcida sonrisa y le regeneraba sus parpados a la vez que su piel volvía a ser normal.

-Kurama: No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito monstruo – dijo la pelirroja con veneno en su voz hacia el pelinegro.

-Jeff: Ja, como si tu fueras diferente a mi – dijo de una manera sarcástica el asesino mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente de cara a la pelirroja.

-Kurama: Te equivocas no soy como tu – hablo la biju desviando la mirada, intentando convencerse de lo que decía.

-Jeff: ¿A si? estuviste a punto de abandonarlo a su suerte – dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que Kurama lo mirara con enojo pero por parte tenia razón, si no fuera por el ahora mismo Naruto estaría muerto ahogado en su propia sangre.

-Kurama: ¿Por qué lo salvaste? – pregunto seriamente. En eso Jeff decide darle la espalda.

-Jeff: Bueno, solamente quiero divertirme, desde que Hashirama y Madara me vencieron en aquella pelea en el valle del fin, y me encerrara en esa maldita prisión de Mokuton – hablo el pelinegro – aun que, me sorprende la compasión de Hashirama, pudo haber dejado que Madara me matara en ese momento pero lo detuvo – dijo mientras pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos azotaban su mente.

**.**

**(Fin de flash back).**

.

Ambas personas estuvieron en un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos, hasta que la pelirroja decidió ver al pelinegro, quien este todavía le daba la espalda y se encontraba fuera de la jaula, algo que Kurama agradecía a Minato.

.

** Música de Naruto (Despair) en esta escena.**

.

-Kurama: ¿Sufriste tanto como el? – pregunto con simpleza. Haciendo que el psicópata volteara a verla.

-Jeff: ¿Que? – pregunto confundido el pelinegro, en pocas ocasiones hablaba normal sin que la locura se apoderada de el.

-Kurama: Tú no eras así, ¿verdad? – Pregunto dándole cara a Jeff, quien este pese a su trastornada sonrisa se sentía confundido - ¿Quién eres en realidad, debajo de esa psicópata sonrisa? – pregunto mientras que poco a poco posaba su mano en la fría cara de Jeff quien este ultimo comenzó a respirar con nerviosismo.

En el momento que la pelirroja puso su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro, esta soltó un suspiro de la impresión al ver al antiguo Jeff Woods.

Un adolescente de cabello largo suave castaño, con unos ojos tan azules como un diamante en bruto y de piel bronceada con una cara de pura inocencia, Jeff que no daba crédito a lo que sentía, sentía como si tuviera sus parpados de vuelta y pensaba con claridad, levanto lentamente sus manos y al no ver su piel blanca abrió en grande sus ojos de la impresión, su ropa ya no se encontraba manchada de sangre seca, comenzó a tocar su cara y al sentir que su rostro ya no era como de cuero si no todo lo contrario era suave y calido, haciendo que soltara una risa de felicidad pero sin ninguna gota de maldad.

Jeff miro fijamente a Kurama quien esta lo miraba con lastima al ver en que se había transformado, Jeff lentamente conduce su mano hacia la de Kurama pero antes de que este llegara, la pelirroja la había retirado haciendo que la piel bronceada pasara a ser blanco puro, sus ojos castaños se volvieron rojos a la vez que sus parpados se desvanecían y su cabello castaño paso a ser negro al mismo tiempo que esa escalofriante sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, en eso el pelinegro empieza a respirar con nerviosismo y sus rojizos ojos se cristalizaran, sin previo aviso toma por el cuello a la pelirroja.

-Kurama: Recuerda… si muero, Naruto-kun muere y si el muere… tu mueres – dijo con calma la pelirroja mientras seguía observando al ahora pelinegro, quien este de una manera brusca suelta a Kurama y se da media vuelta para retirase de los barrotes. Pero la pelirroja seguía observándolo como se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Mientras que Jeff en la oscuridad recuerda su dolorosa infancia, de cómo su padre solía golpearlo, de cómo su madre no lo comprendía, de cuando cumplió los 8 años comenzó a sentir esa sensación de matar y destruir todo a su alrededor, de aquel día que su cordura se rompió en mil pedazos por culpa de Randy y de sus amigos, de aquella noche que asesino a toda su familia por locura, el psicópata asesino no pudo evitar que una lagrima en solitario saliera de sus fríos ojos.

**.**

**Fin de música.**

.

De repente la zona en donde se encontraba Jeff se tenso y pasaba a hacer mucho frió.

-Jeff: JAJAJAJA – rió maléficamente al sentir esa sensación de ardor, las ganas de matar estaban volviendo e inconcientemente el pelinegro se lo transmitía a Naruto.

**.**

**Mundo real.**

.

Ahora vemos como Naruto corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, en busca de una nueva victima para "llevarla adormir", nuevamente siente esa sensación de matar sea quien se cruce en el camino.

**.**

**Konoha.**

.

Ahora nos centramos en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, mas específicamente en una mansión de dos pisos en la sala de dicha casa se puede ver a un hombre rubio de unos aparentes 27 años, se encontraba sentado en el sillón y al frente suyo viendo varios papeles de estadísticas económicas de la aldea, con el pasar de los años las cosas para Konoha no estaban para nada bien, principalmente las aldeas cercanas a Konoha habían rotos sus tratados de alianzas apenas se enteraron de la noticia de que Naruto había sido expulsado, ni bien Gaara se entero estuvo por declararles la guerra, pero luego de reflexionar decidió seguir aliado con Konoha para mantener el credo de su mejor amigo, algo que Minato tuvo que agradecer de rodillas al quinto Kazekage. Lo raro es que no recibieron noticia alguna del país de las olas, a lo que dedujeron que tal vez no se habían enterado.

-Minato: Naruto, ¿Dónde estas? – se dijo a si mismo el rubio mayor pensando en su pobre hijo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sake. Desde el día en que llegaron a la aldea Minato no paro en mandar a varios ninjas por todo el continente, pero lo raro es que muy pocos no volvían, cada vez que mandaba un escuadrón de 10 ninjas conformado tanto de Chunnins como de ambus solamente volvían 7 o 6, por lo que tuvo que suspender la búsqueda hasta que se aclarara las desapariciones.

-Menma: ¿Papa? – Pregunto un pelirrojo adolescente de unos 16 años, apareciendo atrás de su padre - ¿en donde esta mama y Naruko-nee chan? – pregunto con tranquilidad el Uzumaki a su padre quien este volteo a ver a su hijo. El pelirrojo se encontraba vestido con un pantalón ambu negro y una camiseta blanca con un collar del clan Namikaze en su cuello.

-Minato: Ha, tu en donde crees que estén hijo, están de nuevo en el departamento de Naruto – dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

-Menma: Hm. en ese caso las iré a ver, no bebas mucho ¿okay? – decía el pelirrojo mientras besaba la mejilla de su padre, quien este solamente asintió al pedido de su hijo.

Luego de ello Menma procedió salir de la casa para dirigirse a la zona baja del pueblo, cuando el muchacho se entero de que tenia un hermano mayor y de cómo fue su vida no pudo evitar odiar a sus padres por lo que habían echo, pero luego de unos meses los perdono al ver que tanto como ellos y el también sufrían por lo de Naruto.

.

**[Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto].**

**.**

Vemos como en la antigua casa del rubio Uzumaki se encontraba limpia de polvo y suciedad, en la habitación de Naruto podemos ver a una mujer pelirroja de unos 25 años acostada en la vieja cama de su hijo, se encontraba recostada dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación mientras que abrazaba una fotografía que aparecía su hijo en compañía del equipo 7.

-Kushina: Sochi, mi vida ¿Dónde estas? *snif* *snif* - dijo la Uzumaki mientras un rió de lagrimas salía de sus ojos, desde que volvió a Konoha ya no era la alegre e hiperactiva Kushina que solía ser, desde que supo como fue la miserable vida de Naruto no pudo evitar desmayarse en el acto y permaneció en cama por tres semanas, no comía y no bebía, por lo que Tsunade tuvo que ir a la mansión e internarla.

Luego de eso decidió comprar el departamento en donde solía vivir su primogénito, no es que ella y Minato se separaran pero luego de lo ocurrido, pasaba más tiempo en el departamento que en la mansión Namikaze.

-Naruko: Mama, vayamos a casa – hablo una hermosa chica de 16 años de edad, rubia de ojos azulados, con un envidiable cuerpo para su edad, vestía unos jeans flexibles azules y una camiseta con botones ambus – vamos, volvamos a la mansión, Menma vino por nosotras – dijo ella a su madre que esta aun seguía dándole la espalda.

-Kushina: De acuerdo hija – dijo en tono de voz apagado, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y dejaba la fotografía en la mesita de luz, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noche en donde salía su hijo.

Luego de lo ocurrido las 3 personas comenzaron a caminar por los iluminados caminos de la aldea, en ello Kushina ve a lo lejos a su "mejor amiga" Mikoto, quien esta tenia una expresión de lo mas serio al ver a la pelirroja.

-Kushina: Mik… mikoto, Ho…hola – hablaba con nerviosismo la Uzumaki a la Uchiha quien esta simplemente paso a un lado de ella – espera por… por favor Mikoto – dijo la pelirroja en un tono casi suplicante, haciendo que la pelinegra se detuviera y volteara a penas a verla.

-Mikoto: ¿Qué quieres, Uzumaki? – dijo en un tono de voz muerta hacia la pelirroja, haciendo que esta ultima se alarmara un poco.

-Kushina: Bu… bueno me preguntaba si…si podrías… - no termino de decir la pelirroja al ver que Mikoto la interrumpió dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

-Mikoto: Te he dicho un millón de veces que NO, jamás te daré una foto de Naruto – dijo un tanto enojada y veneno hacia la pelirroja – sinceramente me has decepcionado y mejor olvídate de las fotos por que no te daré ni una sola, por mi te puedes morir con la duda de cómo era "tu querido hijo" – sentencio la mujer dándose vuelta y marchándose, dejando a unos furiosos gemelos y a una destrozada Kushina.

¿Por qué esta reacción de la Uchiha contra la Uzumaki, bueno para eso tendremos que retroceder 3 años y dos meses?

**.**

**Flash back.**

[3 semanas después de la expulsión de Naruto].

.

Nos encontramos ahora en la sala de los concejales hablando de ciertos asuntos ocurridos después de la expulsión del rubio, ciertamente Minato se encontraba hasta el cuello de quejas y amenazas.

-Homura: Hokage-sama nuestros ambus nos han informado que… las aldeas cercanas han decidido romper nuestros tratados de alianza, no sabemos quien pero alguien ha divulgado la noticia – dijo un hombre de avanzada edad de pelo gris.

Minato se encontraba sentado en su correspondiente silla con la mirada perdida y con ojeras de tanto llorar y de no dormir.

-Minato: ¿Saben algo de Naruto-kun? – pregunto con un tono de voz apagado a su lado se encontraba la matriarca Uzumaki, no prestándole atención de lo que dijo el peliegris.

-Koharu: No, Hokage-sama, pero… - callo la anciana mujer, mientras pensaba en decir lo siguiente – hemos recibido informes de diversas aldeas, que han ocurrido misteriosos asesinatos al azar – termino de decir la mujer mientras miraba la reacción del hokage.

-Minato: ¿De que están hablando? – pregunto un mas que confundido Minato, seguido de su esposa.

En eso cierto sannin de los sapos ase acto de presencia, mira hacia los decadentes concejales y les hace una seña para que salga.

-Jiraiya: Lo que Homura y Koharu tratan de decirles, es que… desde que Naruto se fue han ocurrido asesinatos en masa, pero son mas frecuentes por la noche – comenzó a decir el peligris con seriedad – yo junto a un grupo de ambus estuvimos buscando a Naruto, en eso divisamos un pequeño poblado de nuestra ubicación, decidimos parar allí y… - comenzó a narrar el invocador de sapos.

**[Narración de Jiraiya.]**

**.**

13:25

.

El sol brilla en todo su esplendor mientras algunos pájaros cantaban del bello dia.

Ahora vemos como un grupo de 5 ambus liderados por Jiraiya se encontraban saltando por los bosques, el grupo amb. Se encontraba conformado por 2 mujeres una pelimorada llamada Yugao y otra mujer castaña y tres hombres especializados en rastreo.

-Jiraiya: Paremos aquí y tomemos un descanso – hablo de manera seria el peligris a la vez que saltaba del árbol al suelo y caminaba hacia unos troncos caídos, al llegar toma asiento en uno de estos.

- Mika, ¿sientes su chakra? – pregunto esperanzado el viejo a la castaña.

-Mika: Lo siento Jiraiya-sama, lo único que siento es el de todos nosotros – dijo la joven mujer a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que el sannin bajara el rostro a la vez que apretaba sus dientes.

Decidido Jiraiya se levanto del tronco y cuando su escuadrón estaba por seguirlo puso su mano en frente de todos.

-Jiraiya: No, descansen un poco mas, tengo que hablar con alguien – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se introducía al bosque, una vez que estuvo a un par de metros de los jóvenes ninjas, el sannin se arrodillo y hacia una serie de sellos a una velocidad considerable, puso sus manos en tierra y en una pequeña explosión de humo apareció un sapito anaranjado fuerte.

Jiraiya no pudo evitar mirar al animalito con lastima, después de todo fue la primera convocatoria de su ahijado.

-Gamakichi: Hola Jiraiya-chan, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto de educada manera.

-Jiraiya: Gamakichi-kun ¿saben algo del paradero de Naruto-kun? – pregunto cordialmente el viejo ninja, desde que Naruto fue expulsado e intentaban encontrarlo no había dejado rastro alguno.

-Gamakichi: *Suspiro* lo siento Jiraiya, pero al igual que ustedes, también la hemos tenido difícil – decía un apenado sapo a la vez que agachaba su mirada. Jiraiya apenas oyó eso no pudo evitar entristecerse.

-Jiraiya:… Gracias Gamakichi – dijo mientras le tocaba la cabeza con gratitud, una vez de eso procedió a pararse a la vez que el sapo desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Desde aquel día Jiraiya apenas pasaba tiempo en los baños termales, en algunas ocasiones se iba a un bar y tomaba más de la cuenta, pero la que mas peor la pasaba era Tsunade desde aquel día siempre bebía bastante apenas salía de su casa.

Luego de la pequeña charla que tuvo con el sapo, el sannin se dirigió hacia su grupo quienes estos se encontraban comiendo de lo lindo.

-Yugao: Jiraiya-sama ya estamos listos para continuar con la búsqueda, pero por favor coma algo antes de continuar – pidió la pelimorada a la vez que le extendía un plato de comida ligera al ninja de avanzada edad, quien este asintió con una triste sonrisa.

Luego de eso, el grupo continuo saltando hasta que la kunoichi sensorial sintió diversos chakras, no eran de grandes magnitudes a lo que dedujo de que habría cerca simples civiles.

-Mika: Jiraiya-sama detecto chakras débiles en esa dirección, debe de haber un pueblo pequeño por allí – informo la castaña a la vez que señalaba un camino y continuaba saltando.

-Jiraiya: Hm… en ese caso iremos allí, tal vez Naruto-kun haya parado allí para poder descansar… de seguro lo encontraremos o al menos preguntaremos si alguien lo ha visto – dijo el sannin intentando convencerse a si mismo de lo que decía.

Luego de eso el grupo entro a un pequeño pueblo caminando de lo mas tranquilo, recibiendo algunas miradas de desprecio y asco de algunos pobladores, Jiraiya internamente se preguntaba si estas eran las miradas que recibía Naruto cuando este era pequeño, un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro.

-Jiraiya: De acuerdo, escuchen con atención – dijo mientras volteaba a ver el joven grupo de ambus – cada uno se separara y con las fotos que les daré a continuación, irán preguntando a la personas si han visto a Naruto ¿entendieron sus ordenes? – dijo seriamente el peligris y luego de recibir un "hai señor", el sannin procedió a entrarles a cada uno una foto del rubio ojiazul – en 45 minutos nos volvemos a juntar aquí, vayan – ordeno a lo que todos los ninjas salieron en saltos a cumplir su misión.

Jiraiya se encontraba caminando a paso rápido preguntando y describiendo el aspecto físico del Uzumaki, mientras seguía caminando pudo ver a lo lejos una casa con cintas en las puertas y ventanas que decían "prohibido el paso".

-Jiraiya: Disculpe señorita, pero ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? – pregunto el sannin con gran curiosidad a una viejita que rondaba entre unos 85 años.

-Viejita: Hm… ninja de Konoha ¿he? – hablo con desconfianza la mujer de avanzada edad – hace una semana alguien entro en esa casa y masacro a una familia entera… dos niños y unos jóvenes padres… se … se cree que la mujer se encontraba embarazada – hablo con pena y tristeza la anciana. Dejando a un horrorizado Jiraiya con la boca abierta.

-Jiraiya: ¿¡Como, quien podría hacer tal cosa!? – pregunto con total rabia en su voz.

-Viejita: Nadie sabe… muchos dicen que es un demonio salido del mismo infierno… otros dicen que es un alma en pena buscando saciar su sed de sangre – sentencio la mujer mientras retomaba su marcha.

Dejando a un mas que asustado y confundido ninja de Konoha.

-Jiraiya: (Necesito tener mas información de esto… Minato tiene que saberlo) – pensó el peligris mientras se disponía a entrarse en la abandonada y triste casa.

Una vez que entro vio que los muebles se encontraban fuera de lugar, y en una de sus paredes decía con sangre seca "JAJAJAJA" un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver dichas palabras, luego de eso subió las escaleras para el segundo piso.

Al llegar fue hacia la habitación de los infantes sintió como el ambiente se tensaba y corría algo de frió, al abrir la puerta y entrar vio como las camas estaban manchadas de sangre y detrás de las camas, en la pared escrito con sangre decía "**GO TO SLEEP**", vio como un osito de peluche se encontraba manchado con un poco de sangre, Jiraiya lo tomo en manos y viendo el peluche con dolor y lastima, un sentimiento de rabia y enojo lo envolvió, dejo el muñeco en una mesita de luz y se fue con dirección a la habitación de la pareja.

Al entrar vio la cama matrimonial con las sabanas desordenadas y con sangre en las paredes, había sangre en formas de manos dando clara señal de haber lucha en aquel cuarto. Dirigió su vista hacia la mesita de alado y miro una fotografía de la pareja feliz, una hermosa mujer pelinegra, un hombre pelirrojo y unos gemelos viendo al frente todos sonriendo.

El sannin no lo soporto mas y salio de la casa con dirección al lugar en donde acordó juntarse con su equipo.

Después de unos minutos ya todos se encontraban en el lugar pactado por el sannin de los sapos, con la esperanza de que alguno sepa algo de su ahijado.

-Jiraiya: ¿Tuvieron suerte? – pregunto con ansia en su voz mientras miraba con entusiasmo al grupo de jóvenes ninjas, que tras lo dicho una negativa fue lo que obtuvo.

-Yugao: Lo siento Jiraiya-sama, pero no hemos tenida suerte… es como si a Naruto-san se lo hubiera devorado la tierra – dijo la chica como si nada, ganándose una mala mirada del viejo ninja.

-Jiraiya: Por favor Yugao-san, no vuelvas a decir eso… tarde o temprano lo encontraremos, se lo prometí a Tsunade – dijo con melancolía mientras miraba para abajo.

-Yugao: Ha lo… lo siento Jiraiya-sama no quise ofenderlo – se disculpo la pelimorada a la vez que hacia una reverencia.

-Jiraiya: Por favor no hagas eso – dijo el viejo pervertido mientras le sonreía tristemente. En eso un hombre llamado Body del grupo de búsqueda, a pocos metros de ellos como un grupo de aldeanos se acercaba con malas intenciones.

-Body: Oigan ¿Cuál es su problema? – dijo el joven de 25 años, peliazul y de test blanca, mientras miraba como el grupo de civiles les arrojaba piedras y tenían en manos palas, antorchas y rastrillos.

-Aldeano 1: Largo de aquí, bastardos – grito uno mientras arrojaba un ladrillo al los de Konoha.

-Aldeano 2: Son unos malditos monstruos – grito otro.

-Jiraiya: Tranquilos por favor, debe de haber un error ¿Cuál es problema? – dijo un confuso Jiraiya, esto solamente enfureció mas a los pobladores.

-Aldeano 3: ¡¿Creen que somos idiotas?!, sabemos lo que le hicieron a Naruto-kun, son unos asqueroso embusteros – dijo un mas que cabreado aldeano.

-Jiraiya: Pero ¿como?... de acuerdo nos iremos – dijo un serio Jiraiya a la vez que soltaba un poco de instinto asesino en contra la turba, haciendo que estos retrocedieran un poco – vamonos, continuemos con la búsqueda – dijo mientras se daba vuelta seguido de su escuadrón.

Luego de lo ocurrido el escuadrón liderado por Jiraiya se encontraban nuevamente saltando por los árboles por unos 30 minutos, hasta que Mika siente algo que la deja de piedra y temblando de miedo, algo que el invocador de sapos noto y decidió pararse a su lado con preocupación en su cara.

-Jiraiya: Mika-san ¿pasa algo, te encuentras bien? – Pregunto con seriedad el sannin, mientras miraba la cara de miedo de la chica que miraba hacia una dirección en especifico - ¿Qué sientes Mika? – pregunto el sannin mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien esta escucho la pregunta de su superior y volteo a verlo.

.

{**Musica de Nine tail demond fox en esta escena**}

.

-Mika: Jiraiya-sama ciento… siento como una… una presencia oscura y maligna proveniente en esa dirección – dijo la chica mientras temblorosa apuntaba hacia la dirección con su dedo índice. Haciendo que el resto del grupo se pusiera un poco nervioso algo que el peligris noto.

-Jiraiya: Tranquilos, mientras yo este aquí nada malos les pasara, lo prometo – dijo un determinado Jiraiya mientras que una sonrisa de total confianza adornaba su rostro, esto izo que los ninjas calmaran sus nervios – Mika, necesito tu ayuda en esto, dime ¿a cuantos kilómetros de aquí percibes su chakra? – pregunto el ninja mientras posaba a la castaña frente de el.

La ninja sensor respira y exhala para calmar sus nervios, algo que consiguió.

-Mika: Calculo que unos… 35 kilómetros de aquí, tal vez menos – dijo la castaña con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Jiraiya: Bien… andando, tenemos que averiguar de quien se trata, pero si llega a ser Orochimaru no se metan ¿si? – dijo con actitud de un líder que no aceptaría un NO de respuesta. Creyendo que el temible chakra que sentía la castaña era el de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

El grupo de ninjas fueron acercándose al lugar a paso rápido pero seguro, seguido de esto oyeron lo que parecía una escalofriante y psicópata risa proveniente de esa dirección, Mika estaba sudando jamás había sentido algo así en su vida, es como si un monstruo estuviera allí.

-Body: Estén alertas – advirtió el peliazul de ojos negros, Yugao toma el mango de su espada en caso de emergencia.

El grupo se esconde en unos arbustos viendo al frente suyo una parte del bosque abierto, lo que parecía un adolescente vestido con una sudadera blanca y unos jeans negros traía en si una capucha y algunos mechones negros salían de esta, dándole la espalda a los arbustos, en su mano izquierda traía un cuchillo manchado de sangre al igual que su manga de su sudadera.

En eso Mika, siente un chakra familiar a la vez que siente como todo el bosque desaparecía y el ambiente pasaba a ser oscuro, un aura oscura rodea al encapuchado.

-Mika: Jiraiya-sama extrañamente… siento el chakra de Naruto-san en ese sujeto – dijo la castaña mirando fijamente al encapuchado.

El peligris apenas escucho eso salio del arbusto pensando que por fin había encontrado a su ahijado para pedirle perdón de rodillas, lentamente iba saliendo mirando fijamente al encapuchado

-Jiraiya: ¿Na… naruto? – Pregunto el peligris con nerviosismo en su voz, pero el encapuchado no se dio la vuelta pero se sintió en todo el radio un fuerte instinto asesino y un olor a muerte comenzó a poblar la zona – ¿Uzumaki Naruto? – pregunto sudando la gota gorda y no era de mas el instinto era demasiado fuerte.

El encapuchado solamente comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al peligris, ignorándolo por completo.

.

{**Fin de música**}

.

Sin previo aviso en un golpe de velocidad desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

-Mika: Jiraiya-sama, siento que su chakra esta alejándose de nosotros – dijo la castaña saliendo del arbusto seguido de los demás.

-Jiraiya: ¡¿Por donde Mika, por donde?! – pregunto un mas que molesto y enfadado sannin de los sapos a su ninja sensor, quien esta no se espero esa reacción del ninja.

-Mika: Por… por allá – dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una línea de árboles.

Jiraiya comenzó a saltar hacia el encapuchado, que luego de unos segundos alcanzo a divisarlo saltando cada vez alejándose de ellos.

-Jiraiya: ¡DETENTE! – grito un mas que alterado sannin, pero sin previo aviso el encapuchado volvió a desaparecer – Mika – dijo volteando levemente hacia la castaña.

-Mika: Por allí – dijo mientras voltea a su izquierda seguida por los demás, luego de unos minutos todos se detienen en una rama muy grande.

-Jiraiya: Mika ¿por donde se fue? – pregunto mientras jadeaba un poco, la castaña cerro sus ojos ya que ahora le estaba costando detectarlo… pero luego de unos segundos abrió en grandes sus ojos con temor.

-Mika: Esta… esta… - empezó a balbucear la chica, frente a la mirada de sus compañeros - ¡atrás nuestro! – dijo de la nada a la vez que voltea para atrás seguida de los demás, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba esa presencia aterradora apoyado en un árbol con la pierna apoyada en este y con los brazos cruzados, la capucha no deja ver su rostro pero si una sonrisa poco común, lo curioso es que alado del encapuchado se encontraba una soga delgada.

Jiraiya por su parte miraba la vestimenta del encapuchado, manchada de sangre y esa desquiciada sonrisa de lo mas vil, luego de eso con su vista persiguió la soga que seguía subiendo y subiendo, lo que vio lo izo sudar bastante ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? En sus lados había cientos y cientos de cuchillos apuntando hacia el y su grupo con claras intenciones de acabar con ellos.

-Yugao: Maldito, monstruo – gruño con enfado la pelimorada al ver que habían caído en su trampa, el encapuchado lentamente poso su cuchillo en la soga y ni más bien el afilado objeto izo contacto con la soga, esta la empezó a cubrir un aura de color azul celeste, lo que era efectivamente elemento Futon trasmitido en todos lo cuchillos, haciéndolos altamente letales.

Lo siguiente que diría el encapuchado dejaría con la piel de gallina a sus victimas – **SHHH GO TO SLEEP – **dijo de una manera digna de un psicópata, en un rápido movimiento corto la soga y los cuchillos salieron disparados en contra el grupo, quienes estos se encontraban horrorizado esperando el golpe de gracia.

-Jiraiya: _¡Invocación: Unión con la boca de Sapo!_ – Dijo mientras que todo se comenzó a volver húmedo y blando - ¡Rasengan! – dijo mientras que impactaba para abajo, haciendo que el grupo junto con jiraiya bajar a alta velocidad hacia el suelo.

Haciendo que los cuchillos se desviaran de su trayectoria pero uno de los hombres recibió un cuchillo en la rodilla.

Una vez en tierra, el sannin pervertido mira para todos lados pero por donde mire, no ve al misterioso encapuchado, entonces suspira en derrota y voltea a ver a su grupo quienes estaban atendiendo a su malherido amigo.

-Jiraiya: ¿Como te encuentras? – pregunto el sannin mientras se arrodillaba al lado del malherido ninja, quien este tenia fuertemente los ojos cerrados a la vez que mordía sus dientes para ahogar el grito.

-Yugao: Jiraiya-sama, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital de Konoha – dijo una enfadada pelimorada por lo ocurrido.

-Jiraiya: En ese caso andando, nos tomara 50 minutos en llegar, déjenme vendarle esto – dijo mientras con un venda le hacia un nudo al ninja, deteniendo el sangrado temporalmente.

Mientras internamente se seguía haciendo la pregunta ¿Quién era el encapuchado, que tan fuerte era?.

.

[**Fin de la narración**].

.

Tanto el hokage como su esposa se encontraban impactados por dicha noticia y más cuando supieron lo que le paso a esa pobre familia.

-Minato: ¿Crees que Naruto-kun pudo…? – pregunto con miedo de que fuera su hijo el responsable de esa masacre. Ganándose una mala mirada del viejo ninja.

-Jiraiya: No lo creo, Naruto jamás haría esa monstruosidad… además ahí amigos que lo respaldan, en su ausencia Naruto izo varios amigos y… Mikoto lo cuidaba de niño y ella dijo que jamás dudaría de el – dijo con un eje de tristeza, esto izo que Kushina lo mirara con curiosidad por la ultima parte que dijo el sannin.

-Kushina: ¿Mikoto? – pregunto con gran curiosidad.

-Jiraiya: Tenemos registros de que Mikoto cuidaba mucho de Naruto cunado este era niño, solían sacarse muchas fotos juntos y… - no termino de decir el viejo al ver como la pelirroja salía corriendo de la sala - ¿pero que? – pregunto confundido el peligris a su alumno.

-Minato: *Suspiro*, desde que llegamos a estado buscando una foto de Naruto para ver como era – dijo con pesar en sus palabras – como… como quisiera que Sarutobi estuviera aquí, de seguro sabría que hacer – dijo con dolor al recordar a la persona a quien una vez considero un padre, pero tras lo dicho Jiraiya comenzó a sudar un poco a la vez que desviaba su mirada, dicha reacción fue notada por el rayo amarillo de Konoha – Jiraiya-sensei, Hiruzen ¿murió, no? – pregunto con algo de seriedad en sus palabras.

-Jiraiya: Jejeje – rió nerviosamente el peligris – bueno… ha de todos modos te lo iba a contar, pero no pensé que tan pronto, veras… - comenzó a narrar el sannin a su estudiante, quien este abrió en grandes sus ojos al terminar de oír lo que dijo el sabio sapo.

**[Mientras con Kushina].**

Vemos como la pelirroja corría a toda velocidad hacia el complejo Uchiha, con la esperanza de que su "mejor amiga" le diera una foto de su amado hijo.

-Kushina: Mikoto-chan, Mikoto… por favor abre – dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta a la vez que apoyaba su cara en la puerta, escucho el sonido del picaporte de la puerta girando a lo que retrocede para atrás.

-Mikoto: ¿Qué es lo que quieres… Uzumaki? – pregunto de una manera muerta la pelinegra a su ex-mejor amiga.

-Kushina: Bueno… veras me han dicho, que tienes algunas… fotos de Naruto-chan y quisiera una – pidió la pelirroja con amabilidad, en eso la Uchiha la mira con puro odio.

-Mikoto: Ha, ¿te refieres a las miles de fotos que tengo de Naruto-kun? – pregunto con seriedad, a lo que Kushina asintió feliz pensando que la pelinegra le daría una foto de su Sochi.

-Kushina: S… si, por favor – pidió nuevamente solo para ver como la mujer le sonreía con arrogancia.

-Mikoto: Pues claro que… ¡NO! – dijo con enojo, mientras se disponía a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la Uzumaki, y cuando estaba por hacerlo la pelirroja le puso una mano en la puerta.

-Kushina: Por… por favor Mikoto, solo quiero una – pidió con desesperación la pelirroja - ¡Quiero una foto de mi hijo! – dijo en voz alta, colmando la paciencia de la pelinegra, quien esta abrió de la nada la puerta y tomo por el cuello a la esposa del estapandola contra la pared del frente en donde estaba el logo del clan Uchiha

-Mikoto: ¡DEJO DE SER TU HIJO HACE AÑOS, ESTUPIDA! – Grito con furia en sus palabras, mientras oprimía con gran fuerza el cuello de la pelirroja, quien esta se estaba quejando del dolor - ¡¿tienes idea de lo que sufrió?!, Perseguido en su cumpleaños, maltratado, golpeado por algo que nunca fue, ¿sabes lo que es eso? – dijo con rabia la mujer, mientras soltaba a la pelirroja quien esta callo de rodillas al suelo a la vez que lloraba, no por el dolor que sintió, si no por lo dicho de la Uchiha.

Mikoto se dio vuelta para entrar a su casa, pero fue detenida por las suplicas de la pelirroja.

-Kushina: Por… por favor, dame… dame una foto de Naruto – dijo mientras miraba sin emoción a la pelinegra con los ojos en lagrimas.

-Mikoto: Tsk, además de estupida eres sorda ¿verdad? – Dijo con enojo hacia la Uzumaki – si quieres una foto de el, ve a su departamento, quizás encuentres una – dijo mientras entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta con enojo.

Tras oír eso Kushina fue corriendo hacia el departamento de asignaturas de hogares y luego de encontrar la dirección de Naruto, salio corriendo a alta velocidad hacia allí, una vez que estuvo al frente de la puerta de su hijo, con temor lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la perilla y al girar vio como era el hogar de su hijo.

El ambiente era desolador y oscuro con algo de tristeza, Kushina se acerco a la ventana y la abría para que entrara algo de luz del atardecer, lentamente pasaba por cada habitación para ver como vivía su hijo, hasta que llego a la habitación de Naruto en donde dormía, tomo asiento en la cama y veía a su alrededor hasta que dio con la foto del equipo 7, ella tomo la fotografía en sus manos viendo detenidamente al hijo que abandono.

En donde allí estaba Naruto sonriendo con el pulgar para arriba y con una sonrisa determinante, se veía muy feliz en aquella foto de repente se ve como gotas de agua caen en la cara de Naruto, lentamente se ve como Kushina tenia un rió de lagrimas cubriendo su rostro.

-Kushina: Naruto… - dijo en un tono de pocas ganas de vivir, mientras se acostaba y abrazaba con fuerza la foto hasta que quedo dormida en aquella cama.

**.**

**[Fin del flash back].**

.

Vemos como la puerta de la mansión se abría, dejando paso a la esposa del hokage junto a sus hijos, Minato ve a su esposa.

-Minato: ¿Tienen hambre? – Pregunto con algo de emoción luego de recibir un asentimiento dijo – que bien, por que nuestro menú de hoy es ramen – dijo en tono bromista, logrando cambiar las caras largas de su familia.

.

**[Con Naruto].**

**.**

Podemos ver ahora una cabaña de dos pisos de aspecto humilde, lo raro es que las luces se encontraban apagadas y la puerta se encontraba abierta dejando ver solamente total oscuridad.

En la oscura sala se ven los muebles y mesas tiradas con algo de sangre, en la cocina estaba todo normal pero oscuro.

Vemos como la cámara apunta hacia unos jeans negros dándole la espalda y afrente de la persona se ve otras dos piernas femeninas, en eso las piernas de afrente caen pesadamente dejando ver a una hermosa adolescente rubia de ojos castaños y en su cara se veía una desquiciada sonrisa tallada cruelmente, pero sus ojos reflejaban terror y miedo.

Lentamente la cámara va subiendo hacia arriba dejando ver a un encapuchado de sudadera blanca, espaciosamente se da vuelta dejando ver a un ojiazul pelinegro de piel completamente blanca, con su cuchillo frente de el viéndolo con admiración en eso lame su ensangrentado cuchillo, ensanchando a un mas su aterradora sonrisa.

-Naruto: Jajaja, tres menos falta uno – dijo en tono juguetón pero a la vez macabro, en los pasillos se veía una pequeña familia sin vida - ¿Dónde… donde estas? Jajaja – dijo como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

En eso el ex-rubio dirige su vista a un armario que se encontraba poco abierto dejando ver una delgada línea oscura, el psicópata se va acercando poco a poco con malas intenciones, al estar al frente ve por la línea oscura lo que estaba buscando.

En eso el pelinegro abre bruscamente el armario, dejando ver a un aterrado niño de 8 años viendo al psicópata con terror marcada en su cara y en sus azulados ojos, que se encontraba agachado con las rodillas en su torso pero al ver a la macabra figura comienza a retroceder, pero para su mala suerte choca contra la pared.

-Naruto: JAjaja, pero que lindo, tratando de escapar – dijo de una manera demencial mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su cuchillo – **GO TO SLEEP **– fue lo ultimo que dijo, la cámara apunta fuera de la casa y se oyen gritos desgarradores, hasta que el silencio reino en el lugar.

Una figura con sudadera blanca bañada en sangre como su Jean se veía en la entrada, saliendo espaciosamente al terminar con su actividad de siempre, lentamente se introduce en los bosques y desaparece de la pantalla a la vez que se oía una macabra risa.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>Okay mis queridos lectores aquí el capitulo 3, por favor dejen sus review y su opinión del capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, hasta la proxima.<p> 


	4. Revelaciones

Hola gente de fanfic, he aquí el capitulo 4 de esta aterradora historia, disculpen la pequeña tardanza recuerden que todavía voy al secundario y estoy por empezar las clases, por lo que me será un poco difícil actualizar mis 2 historias.

Pero también aclaro que ya más o menos tengo un horario pensado para actualizar, pero no lo voy a publicar ahora ya que no los quiero dejar ilusionados.

También gracias por los review, contestare lo siguiente y vamos con el capitulo :'D

.

.

**-James: **Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, pero nunca pase por lo de Jeff y me puse a pensar, "Si hay tantas historias de Naruto siendo golpeado, maltratado, abandonado ¿como no hay una versión demente? luego de leer la historia de Jeff The Killer me fije que el y Naruto de las historias de (descuido, abandono) tienen varias similitudes así que se me ocurrió y lo publique" jejeje.

**.**

**. **

**-Lector Shenlong**: Bueno con respecto a tu tercera pregunta es que Naruto podrá controlar mas o menos su locura pero a la vez no jeje.

.

.

.

.

-**Erick Kingdom:** gracias por el halago amigo, jejeje.

.

.

.

.

-**Ken The Killer:** Sinceramente soy casi fan de los creepypasta jeje, pero esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada ya que me pedía a gritos salir, algo que al final pasó jejeje

Gracias por tu review.

.

.

.

.

-**colocolo4178:** Amigo de veras que no quieres que Naruto no perdone a su familia… pues eso no pasara jajaja (risa psicópata)… creo XD.

.

.

.

.

**-Yoshuco: **De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia jejeje, gracias por el review.

.

.

.

.

-**Chivotenkai: **Si se que Kushina merece mas de lo que le izo Mikoto, pero le espera algo malo en los siguientes capitulo jajaja, gracias por tu review.

.

.

.

.

**-Joakiiin14: **GRACIAS POR DECIRME AMIGO, atención gente que me siguen como habrán visto en mi capitulo anterior e cometido un error con la edad de Kushina y Minato, pero ahora lo corregiré.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Revelaciones.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**{2 semanas después}.**

Vemos como Minato Namikaze, el actual Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, caminaba con rumbo fijo hacia el hospital de su aldea natal. Desde que tuvo esa "charla" con su maestro en aquel día no pudo evitar sentir mas culpa por su hijo perdido, recuerda aquel día pieza por pieza.

**.**

**Flash back.**

**.**

-Minato: Como… como quisiera que Sarutobi estuviera aquí, de seguro sabría que hacer – dijo con dolor al recordar a la persona a quien una vez considero como a su padre, pero tras lo dicho, Jiraiya empezó a sudar un poco a la vez que desviaba su mirada, dicha reacción fue notada por el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha – Jiraiya-sensei, Hiruzen ¿murió, no? – pregunto con gran seriedad a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.

-Jiraiya: He, jejeje – rió nerviosamente el peligris – bueno, veras… *suspiro* de todos modos te lo iba a contar, pero no pensé que tan pronto, veras aquel día en que Orochimaru invadió a Konoha y lucho contra el Sandaime – comenzó a decir – Hiruzen sobrevivió a la extracción de su alma al Shinigami, pero sufrió un agotamiento extremo y entro en estado de coma, por lo que lo tuvimos que tratarlo en el hospital en una zona restringida – termino de contar el sannin de los sapos, esperando la reacción de su pupilo que no se izo esperar.

-Minato: ¿¡COMO!? – pregunto un mas que molesto Minato por haberle ocultado tal información - ¿¡y cuando tenían planeado decirme tal cosa, he!? – decía mientras se ponía en pie y procedía a salir de su oficina con rumbo al hospital seguido del invocador de sapos.

-Jiraiya: Minato cálmate, te lo íbamos a decir, pero… a su tiempo, con lo de Naruto no… - no termino de decir ya que fue interrumpido por Minato.

-Minato: ¡No metas a mi hijo como excusa ¿oíste?! – dijo molestamente el ojiazul mientras seguía caminando y volteaba levemente a ver a su maestro. Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminata llegaron hasta el hospital.

-Jiraiya: Sígueme Minato – dijo mientras tomaba la delantera el peligris mientras Minato le seguía el paso – como dije antes, decidimos ponerlo en una zona de mayor seguridad del hospital, en donde solamente los doctores autorizados pueden entrar – dijo mientras se aproximaban a una puerta blanca, y ya cuando el sannin estuvo frente a la puerta precedió a girar el picaporte.

Dando lugar a un pasillo blanco y ancho, bien iluminado, varios doctores y ambus caminando y custodiando el lugar.

Jiraiya se detuvo de repente dejando extrañado a Minato, pero Jiraiya volteo a ver a su derecha y el rubio siguió su mirada se topo con una vidriera y al otro lado ahí estaba… el Sandaime Hokage acostado en una cama de hospital con maquinas a su alrededor que lo ayudaban a mantener su respiración nivelada.

Minato al ver tal escena, sintió como su corazón se estremecía al ver a su figura paterna en ese reprobable, se encontraba con una mascarilla en la boca y se veía su aliento en el plástico, Minato se dirige a la puerta y procede a entrar a la sala seguido de Jiraiya.

Minato se detiene al lado del "viejo mono" mirándolo con gran pesar, internamente se hacia una pregunta.

-Minato: Sensei – llamo el rubio a su maestro quien este dirigió su mirada hacia su pupilo – ¿el… el… como fue con Naruto? – pregunto sin ver al peligris, quien este ultimo suspiro ya que se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Jiraiya: Bueno, fue mejor que nosotros en eso, siempre tuvo la razón, para el Naruto fue como su nieto – dijo en arrepentimiento el sannin, haciendo que Minato apretara sus manos en resignación.

-Minato: (Lo siento Hiruzen) – pensó mientras una lagrima en solitario caía por su mejilla. Jiraiya que se había percatado de la tristeza de Minato, poso su mano en el hombro de su aprendiz para consolarlo pero al igual que Minato, Jiraiya tenia ganas de llorar no solo por haber defraudado a su maestro, sino al recordad a Naruto preguntándose de su paradero.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de flash back.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora vemos como el rubio de ojos azules se encontraba al frente de la cama de Hiruzen viéndolo con lastima y en sus manos se podía apreciar un ramo de flores, deja el ramo de flores blancas al lado del antiguo Hokage y se retira de la sala.<p>

Minato caminaba hacia la torre Hokage a terminar con el dichoso papeleo y con la esperanza de tener algo de información de Naruto, aun era temprano y tendría un largo día, en su camino hacia la torre se topa con su "único" estudiante Hatake Kakashi quien este al ver a su maestro, camina hacia su costado.

-Kakashi: Minato-sensei, hola ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto el peligris con calma, haciendo que el rubio sonriera amenamente.

-Minato: Me encuentro de maravilla Kakashi – dijo felizmente el rubio Hokage con una sonrisa - ¿y tu como te encuentras, y tu mano que tal? – pregunto con algo de preocupación el rubio, haciendo que el peligris levantara su nueva mano, gracias a Tsunade pudo regenerarle la parte amputada.

-Kakashi: *Suspiro* mejor Minato-sensei, creo que ya podría ser parte del equipo de búsqueda – dijo el Hatake con la confianza de que Minato lo agrupara con algún equipo de rastreo.

Desde que Naruto le corto la mano y su posterior recuperación, le ha estado pidiendo al Hokage salir de la aldea a buscar a su antiguo estudiante, algo que Minato se negaba debido a que Tsunade le había informado que estaría muy limitado a usar su chakra en pelea.

-Minato: Hm.… no lo se – dijo dudoso el rubio de 34 años (me equivoque en la edad en el capitulo anterior, lo siento XD, gracias al usuario **Joakiiin14**).

-Kakashi: Por favor sensei, he estado mucho mejor en mis estudios y en mis entrenamientos, ahora puedo manejar mejor y resistir mis antiguos Jutsus – dijo de una manera suplicante le cíclope al rubio Namikaze, desde que el Uzumaki le corto la mano le ha tenido complicada controlar sus técnicas, pero con el paso del tiempo estaba volviendo a su potencial. Pero desde aquel incidente y debido a la gran perdida de sangre, no recordaba bien aquel día, pero espaciosamente lo iba haciendo.

-Minato: Mmm… bueno… - comenzó a decir el rubio, haciendo que su pupilo se pusiera ansioso por la respuesta de su superior – de acuerdo, preparare a un grupo y tu serás el quien los guiara – termino de decir el Hokage al peligris quien este sonrió por debajo de su mascara – prepara tu equipo y ve dentro de unos minutos a la torre ¿OK? – dijo el rubio felizmente.

Luego de recibir un "HAI" de parte del ex-ambu, el rubio llego hasta la torre, se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a leer los reportes de asesinatos del, como lo habían apodado "El Asesino Del **GO TO SLEEP**" o "Naruto The Killer".

Según se sabe hasta la fecha no hay sobrevivientes y ya lleva un total de 362 victimas en estos tres años, pero según lo dicho por algunos ninjas, su vestimenta consistía de una sudadera blanca manchada de sangre y unos jeans oscuros, en algunas ocasiones traía una capucha y se notaban saliendo de este algo de cabello negro con algunos mechones rubios.

Minato cierra sus ojos y suspira.

-Minato: Hola Sensei – dijo sin voltear a verlo, quien este ultimo suspiro en derrota ya que esperaba darle un pequeño susto a su antiguo estudiante, sale de la ventana y camina hasta estar al frente del escritorio.

-Jiraiya: Hola Minato, ¿Cómo te va todo? – pregunto seriamente el peligris al rubio quien este levanto su mirada para ver al peligris. El rubio se había percatado de la actitud del peligris.

-Minato: ¿Qué ocurrió ahora sensei? – pregunto seriamente el rubio mientras juntaba sus manos y las posaba en su boca.

-Jiraiya: Bueno… la profecía ha cambiado – dijo con seriedad el peligris, haciendo que el rubio se tensara a la vez que sudaba un poco por lo dicho del sannin de los sapos.

-Minato: Q… ¿que? – pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos el Hokage.

-Jiraiya: Me temo que Menma y Naruko no eran los elegidos era… Naruto – dijo con resentimiento en lo último al recordar a su ahijado. Haciendo que Minato sintiera una punzada al corazón por dicha noticia.

-Minato: ¿Co… como? – balbuceo el rubio esperando la respuesta del peligris, que no se izo esperar.

-Jiraiya: Los sapos Fukasaku y Shima me invocaron en el Monte Myoboku y, según por lo dicho de Gamamaru-sama

algo grande se viene – dijo el peligris mientras procedía a contarle a Minato lo siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vemos como Jiraiya iba camino a la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba a varios metros pero lo suficiente para divisar las enormes puertas de la aldea, pero su caminata se interrumpió al ver a un sapito con barba en medio del camino<p>

Jiraiya: ¿Hm, Fukusaku-san… que hace aquí? – pregunto extrañado el sannin por la aparición del sapo, quien este miraba a Jiraiya con algo de nerviosismo.

-Fukusaku: Jiraiya-chan tienes que venir conmigo al monte Myoboku, es algo urgente – dijo el sapo viendo fijamente al sannin, quien este cambio su mirada de confuso a una seria.

-Jiraiya: De acuerdo – dijo para luego hacer unas señas de invocación inversa y luego de eso desaparece junto al sapo con barba de la pantalla de un PUF.

.

**{Monte Myoboku}.**

.

Ahora podemos ver como Jiraiya en compañía de Fukasaku, caminaban hacia el templo en donde ya hacia el más viejo y respetado de los sabios sapo: Gamamaru.

A medida que Jiraiya iba avanzando se veía a las cercanías del antiguo sapo, varios sapos mas, ya que Shima había llamado a toda la población.

-Jiraiya: ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Fukasaku? – pregunto algo curioso y algo nervioso.

-Fukasaku: Es Gamamaru-sama… esta por profetizar una nueva profecía – dijo sin despegar su mirada del camino, pero el sannin apenas escucho casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero supo aparentar.

-Jiraiya: ¿Q…que, c…como? – pregunto tartamudeando el peligris viendo al sapo con incredulidad.

-Fukasaku: No sabemos como, pero de repente a Gamamaru-sama le comenzó a rodear un aura oscura y blanca gris, y… cuando termino se encontraba asustado, sudando y respiraba entre cortado - dijo tranquilamente el sapo verde – en eso me llamo y me pidió ir a buscarte – dijo seriamente el sapo. Todo el monte sabia lo que habían echo Konoha con Naruto, apenas se enteraron de lo ocurrido mandaron por todas las aldeas ninjas, sapos mensajeros y de búsqueda pero nada encontraban, como si a Naruto se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Luego de unos minutos y de que Jiraiya saliera del susto, llegaron hasta Gamamaru quien este se encontraba viendo fijamente al sannin.

-Gamamaru: Jiraiya-chan al fin llegaste – dijo respirando pesadamente el viejo sapo – Jiraiya, escucha… con atención lo siguiente que te diré, será algo que nunca… imagine llegar a profetizar – dijo con esfuerzo el sapo, recibiendo miradas de preocupación y temor del resto de la población de sapos.

-Jiraiya: Gamamaru-san – dijo con tristeza el peligris pensando en lo peor, mientras miraba al sapo mayor con un eje de dolor.

-Gamamaru: Quizás… estas sean mis ultimas palabras… lo que acabo de ver… será algo histórico – dijo mientras se dirigía a su pueblo, ganándose mas de un llanto de otro cual sapo – pueblo mió, siempre manténganse unidos, gracias… por dejarme ser su predicador – termino de decir mientras serraba sus ojos.

Todos se encontraban atentos a lo siguiente que diría el "Gran Honorable Sabio"… hasta que de repente y sin previo aviso abrió sus ojos, el izquierdo estaba completamente oscuro y el derecho completamente blanco puro, ambos iluminados.

_**Aquel quien fue abandonado, el que fue perseguido y golpeado en sus días especiales, el que pasaba frió en las calles y buscaba comida en los basurales, que pese a todos esos traumas, siguió adelante en su camino con el sueño de ser el mas grande ninja de su aldea, muchos vieron esto con malos ojos muy pocos vieron esto con esperanzas.**_ (En la pantalla oscura se ve al típico y alegre Naruto)

_**Sin embargo, aquel día que fue expulsado de su amada aldea por aquellos a quienes una vez amo y daría su vida por ellos sin dudarlo, fueron quienes votaron a favor de su exilio, la fina y delgada cuerda que separaba la cordura de la locura se ha destruido por completo, remplazando al rubio de ojos azules, el de un corazón tan puro e indomable, el de una voluntad de fuego inextinguible, en un psicópata de sangre fría con el puro anhelo de derramar sangre de quien fuese, poco remordimiento en su alma sentirá.**_ (El Naruto alegre, lo cubre rápidamente fuego y aparece Naruto con la piel blanqueada y con la tétrica sonrisa en su rostro).

_**Encontrara al ser maligno de la era antigua, quien tuvo una legendaria pero no oída pelea contra los fundadores de la hoja, dicha persona le transmitirá su ser al quien fue traicionado, pero… eso será el inicio de su locura que nunca olvidara, personas tras personas matara, a su hogar regresara conteniendo su sed de sangre, peleas tras peleas afrontara contra grandes rivales, muchos morirán bajo su cuchillo y muy pocos sobrevivirán a su ira, pero...**_

_**Aun hay un rayo de luz de esperanza y salvación que no se encuentra en nuestro mundo, aquel rubio que porta una capa oscura con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja, será enviado aquí por el ente celestial para serle frente a su versión maligna.**_

_**Una pelea sin cuartel entre estos dos ninjas legendarios se volverá en una de las más míticas luchas de los multiversos, pero solamente uno quedara de pie.**_

Luego de lo predicado, el gran sapo lentamente cerro sus ojos, mientras Jiraiya y el resto oía atónitos lo que acababa de profetizar el sabio sapo, ¿seria una predicación del fin del mundo?

Jiraiya voltea a ver al resto de los sapos jefes y comienza a hablar con ellos intentando sacar alguna conclusión de lo oído, pero Shima se acerca lentamente a Gamamaru y posa su mano en las venas del viejo sapo, en eso aprieta fuertemente sus dientes.

-Jiraiya: ¿Qué creen que signifique esa profecía? – pregunto seriamente el peligris, dirigiéndose a los sapos de rangos superiores.

-Gamabunta: Pues, es mas que obvio que se trata de mi invocador – dijo seriamente y fríamente el sapo de las katanas, desde lo de Naruto a tenido una actitud fría y desconfiada con Jiraiya y el resto de Konoha.

Si hubiera sabido lo que tenían planeado aquel día, no hubiera dudado en ayudar a su rubio amigo.

-Jiraiya: *Suspiro* espero que no se trate de el – dijo con tristeza el peligris agachando la mirada, pero dejando mas enojado al sapo naranja.

-Gamabunta: Hm. ¿que esperabas?, por sus malditas acciones no me sorprendería que Naruto buscara venganza contra todos ustedes, malditos – dijo con veneno en su voz el sapo, viendo con una mirada de pocos amigos al sannin, quien este se molesto un poco, desde lo ocurrido con Naruto las aldeas cercanas ya no confiaban para nada en la aldea.

-Jiraiya: Oye ¿crees que no me siento culpable? En fin de cuentas es mi ahijado – dijo con enojo el peligris hacia el sapo gigante, que este al igual que el sannin se miraba con odio. En eso el más viejo sapo decide interferir antes de que esto pasara a mayores.

-Fukasaku: Ya basta los dos, peleando entre nosotros no hará que Naruto-chan aparezca – dijo mientras se ponía al medio de los dos presentes. En eso los tres desvían sus miradas hacia Shima, quien esta última estaba tosiendo su garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Shima: El gran Gamamaru, el "Gran Honorable Sapo"… ha muerto – dijo con dolor y tristeza la matriarca del Monte Myoboku, dejando a todos horrorizados por la noticia, pero para Jiraiya fue como un yunque le cayera en cima. De repente se da media vuelta y comienza a correr hacia el estanque tele pórtico.

-Fukasaku: ¡Jiraiya-chan ¿adonde vas?! – pregunto en voz alta la pequeña rana, haciendo que el peligris volteara levemente a verlo.

-Jiraiya: ¡Tengo que decírselo a Minato! – grito para luego de un salto caer al estanque.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de flash back.<strong>

* * *

><p>Luego de que el invocador de sapos terminara de narratar lo dicho, dejo a Minato en completo shock, ya no había ninguna duda, su hijo es el famoso "Asesino Del <strong>GO TO SLEEP<strong>"o "Naruto The Killer", pero ¿Qué probabilidades de que otro Naruto existiese?

-Minato: Entonces Naruto… - comenzó a decir perplejo el Hokage.

-Jiraiya: Ya no hay duda alguna – dijo cerrando los ojos el peligris - ¿tienes algo planeado si llega aparecer? – pregunto el sannin preocupado por su ahijado.

-Minato: Si te refieres a que deberíamos matarlo… eso no ocurrirá, de alguna u otra forma lo encontraremos y cuando lo hagamos intentaremos que vulva hacer el mismo de antes – dijo con determinación el rubio, dejando mas tranquilo a su maestro – lo mantendremos oculto a las demás aldea si es necesario, pero nada mas, lo trataremos como se lo merece, un héroe – dijo seriamente el rubio, según por lo dicho de los amigos de su hijo, el era alguien hiperactivo e inmaduro, valiente y torpe pero a la vez divertido.

Haciendo que Minato sonriera por debajo de todo.

Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta y luego de dar el permiso de pase, dando pasó a Kakashi.

-Kakashi: Minato-sensei estoy preparado – dijo el peligris con determinación de encontrar a su alumno. Haciendo que el Hokage se pusiera de pie.

-Minato: De acuerdo Kakashi, ya prepare tu equipo de búsqueda, de seguro deben de estar en la entrada esperándote – dijo el ojiazul mirando a su alumno con calidez, haciendo que este asintiera y cuando estaba por retirarse fue detenido por las palabras del sannin de los sapos.

-jiraiya: Escucha Kakashi, tienes que tener cuidado si llegas a encontrar a Naruto – advirtió el sannin, ganándose una mirada confusa del peligris – la razón de esto es que creemos que Naruto sea el llamado "Asesino Del **GO TO SLEEP**" – termino de decir, tras eso Minato y Jiraiya procedieron a informare lo que sabían, dejando decepcionado y mas culpable al peligris.

-Kakashi: Y ¿se lo contaran a Kushina-san, Menma y Naruko? – pregunto el peligris con tristeza por lo enterado.

-Minato: *Suspiro* no me queda de otra, es mejor que lo sepa antes que mas tarde al ver a Naruto… si es que algún día damos con el – dijo un poco desconfiado de que algún día supieran algo de su primogénito.

-Jiraiya: Algún día lo encontraremos Minato, no te preocupes – dijo el peligris mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del rubio y le daba una sonrisa de tranquilidad, haciendo que el joven Hokage recuperara la esperanzas.

Luego de ello Jiraiya decidió darle una mano a Minato sobre el papeleo, para que este terminase temprano y fuese con su familia a pasar el tiempo, luego de unos largos y exhaustivos registros de papeleo, el peligris dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que yacía colgado en la oficina del líder de la aldea.

-Minato: ¿Ocurre algo Sensei? – pregunto extrañado el rubio viendo a su maestro con confusión.

-Jiraiya: Hm. Lo siento Minato debo irme – dijo mientras dejaba unos papeles arriba del escritorio del ojiazul y procedía a irse – tengo que ir a ver como esta Tsunade – dijo volteando levemente, dejando a entender al Hokage.

-Minato: ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? – pregunto algo preocupado por la nieta del primer Hokage.

-Jiraiya: Bueno, desde hace un tiempo que no sale de su casa, pero según me han dicho a estado bebiendo mas de la cuenta, así que iré a ver como esta – dijo el peligris simplemente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio.

Luego de ello el invocador de sapos procedió salir de la torre Hokage con rumbo a la casa de Tsunade, luego de unos minutos llego hasta la casa de dos pisos de la rubia Senju. Comenzó a golpear la puerta para solamente no recibir respuesta alguna de ella, después de varios fallidos intentos decidió irse.

Mientras el sannin se iba, era observado por la rubia Senju por la abertura de su picaporte, en sus manos traía cual botella de alcohol se le cruzase. Con pasos torpes llego hasta su sofá y sin el menor cuidado se desplomo en este, mientras aquel recuerdo de ese día azotaba su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un día como otro cualquiera en la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas, vemos como en la torre Hokage se encontraba "La Legendaria Perdedora" haciendo lo que mas odiaba… firmar papeleo.<p>

-Tsunade: Ha. Por favor Shizune dime que ya termino esta pesadilla – pidió estresada la rubia de grandes senos a su ayudante, quien esta asintió.

-Shizune: Jejeje, claro que si Tsunade-sama creo que ya puede tomarse un respiro – dijo la chica mientras sonreía nerviosamente a su maestra. Haciendo que la Senju suspirara por el cansancio para luego sacar una botella de sake y un pequeño vaso.

-Tsunade: ¿Sabes algo sobre los nuevos Gennins? – pregunto la rubia seriamente.

-Shizune: Bueno… Chouji sigue comiendo a mares, Kiba se la pasa entrenando con Akamaru – comenzó a decir la castaña y luego de informales del resto de Gennins, llego hasta cierto rubio Uzumaki – y Naruto sigue comiendo Ramen, pero a aprendido una buena variedad de técnicas y poco a poco se esta fortaleciendo – dijo la chica, dejando pensando a la rubia Hokage.

-Tsunade: (Hm… ¿así que se esta volviendo mas fuerte he?) pensó detenidamente la rubia en aquel ojiazul – sabes, mejor voy a pasear por la aldea – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba de la oficina sin esperar la respuesta de su ayudante, quien esta ultima se quedo extrañada por la actitud de su maestra.

Ahora vemos como Tsunade se encontraba caminando por la aldea en busca del rubio ojiazul, luego de unos pocos minutos dio con el Uuzmaki en su restaurante favorito, el Ichiraku's ramen, Tsunade lentamente se fue acercando aquel rubio.

-Naruto: ¡Mas Ramen viejo, por favor!- dijo en voz alta animadamente Naruto, haciendo que el dueño del local y su hija sonrieran con diversión.

-Teuchi: Claro Naruto, otro especial Ayame – dijo el viejo mientras su hija entraba al pequeño local, Naruto tomo un vaso con agua y empezó a tomar un poco, sin percatarse de la presencia de la Hokage quien se encontraba a su lado sentada.

-Tsunade: Hola Naruto-kun – dijo ella alegremente, haciendo que el Uzmaki se sorprendiera y escupiera el agua cómicamente, haciendo que Tsunade tuviera una gota de sudor.

-Naruto: Hola Obachan – dijo nerviosamente el ojiazul mientras la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Haciendo que la Senju suspirara en derrota.

-Tsunade: Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? – dijo la rubia en tono de resignación, mientras posaba su mano en su frente y negaba. Haciendo que Naruto la mirara con diversión.

-Naruto: Jeje, no, no creo cambiar – decía en tono bromista haciendo que la Senju se deprimiera.

Luego de un rato ambas personas comenzaron a caminar por la aldea mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, tanto como el Uzumaki y la Senju caminaban y hablaban amenamente.

En eso, el rubio se detiene en medio camino, dejando extrañada a la Hokage ella decide acercarse al Uzumaki, quien este sonreía felizmente dejando mas dudosa a la mujer.

-Tsunade: Naruto, ¿pasa algo? – dijo ella un poco preocupada al frente del ojiazul, quien este metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando una envoltura de regalo con algo dentro de suyo, dejando mas extrañada a la Senju.

-Naruto: Bueno, el otro día salí de la aldea en una misión con Kakashi-sensei y el resto – comenzó a decir el rubio mientras miraba la envoltura de regalo de tamaño mediano – cuando llegue a la ladea al siguiente día me entere que fue tu cumpleaños y decidí darte esto – dijo mientras ahora miraba a la Senju con bondad y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza a la vez que le extendía el regalo.

Tsunade confundida tomo el regalo lo que parecía dentro suyo tener una foto, ella procede a retirar la envoltura y al ver el objeto, sus ojos casi salían de su orbita a la vez que se cristalizaban.

-Tsunade: Na… Naruto… yo – decía la rubia mientras abrazaba la fotografía con amor y con cariño, y sin previo aviso abrazo con fuerza al rubio quien este correspondió el abrazo.

-Naruto: Feliz cumpleaños… mama – dijo el rubio con seguridad en sus palabras, haciendo que la Senju abriera en grandes sus ojos por lo que estaba haciendo, ella lentamente comenzó a despegarse del abrazo del ojiazul para luego plantarle un beso en la frente.

-Tsunade: Gracias Naruto – dijo ella amablemente – debo irme tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, hasta luego – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba, dejando al rubio Uzmaki extrañado por al actitud de repente de la Senju.

Ahora se puede ver a Tsunade en su escritorio mientras tenia la mirada perdida y pensaba en lo ocurrido.

-Tsunade: (Maldita sea… no debo encariñarme con esa cosa, Minato será mejor que regreses lo mas rápido posible) – pensó col malicia hacia el ojiazul, para luego ponerse de pie y retirarse

Luego la cámara apunta hacia la fotografía con colores antiguos, dejando ver a Tsunade de niña y a su lado Hashirama ambos sonriendo alegremente viendo de frente a la cámara.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de flash back.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade al recordar eso, no pudo evita que un caudal de lagrimas saliese por sus ojos, al recordar aquel adolescente quien pese a sus buenas acciones hacia ella, la rubia tenia vigente con determinación seguir con el plan de desterrarlo.<p>

.

**{Mientras tanto}.**

.

Vemos como cierta pelirroja iba con dirección al departamento de Naruto para poder limpiarlo un poco.

Con el pasar del tiempo, ella y su esposo conocieron en persona a los amigos de Naruto, quienes estos se mostraron fríos e indiferentes ante ellos debido al abandono que le provocaron al rubio, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón por la fría y dura actitud de los que Naruto conocía, pero no podía culparlos después de todo ella tuvo la mitad de la culpa.

Pero por lo menos se encontraba algo feliz al ver que Menma y Naruko hicieron amistad con los compañeros de Naruto, quienes estos los aceptaron al ver que tanto Menma como Naruko eran libre de todo culpa, ya que primordialmente ellos nunca supieron que tenían un hermano mayor.

Lo que en verdad preocupaba a Kushina es el hecho de los asesinatos y temía que sus hijos cuando saliesen a una misión, fueran encontrados por el asesino que todas las aldeas temen.

Y ciertamente estaba sumamente preocupada por Naruto, ya que según por las evidencias, probablemente seria el,

En muchas ocasiones le pedía a Minato ir a buscar a su "bebe", pero este siempre se negaba diciéndole que era muy peligroso que fuese sola y claro que más de una vez se ponía histérica, pero cuando su esposo se ponía serio no podía negársele.

En su camino ve a cierta Hyuga pelinegra.

-Kushina: Ho, hola Hinata-chan – saludo cordialmente la pelirroja, quien la mencionada tuvo una seria actitud en contra de la matriarca Uzumaki.

-Hinata: Kushina-sama – dijo con simpleza la ojigris para seguir todo derecho, ignorando olímpicamente a la famosa esposa del Hokage, quien esta se sentía un poco mal debido el trato que recibía de los amigos de Naruto.

Por parte, ella sabia de los sentimientos de la Hyuga hacia su hijo, del amor que ella nunca se animo a confesárselo.

La pelirroja simplemente siguió su camino.

.

**{Mientras tanto en un poblado pequeño}**

.

Ahora vemos como cierto ojiazul se encontraba en un bar de poca monta, en donde se juntaban varios criminales de clase baja, saqueadores, ladrones, drogadictos, etc.

El ex-rubio se encontraba sentado apartado de la multitud, con su capucha puesta y con la mirada agachada esperando que una moza le atendiera, varios de los criminales le habían echado el ojo al ojiazul cuando entro, pero el mencionado simplemente los ignoro.

-Camarera: Hola buenos días, ¿Qué desea tomar? – pregunto una chica joven, llevándose varias miradas de los criminales por su físico, pero Naruto simplemente levanto a penas la vista observando su cuello, de piel suave y calida.

El pelinegro, hacia un gran esfuerzo por no cortarle la garganta a la joven chica con su cuchillo que se encontraba entre los bolsillos de su sudadera, haciéndose un leve corte en su dedo para tranquilizar las ganas de matar.

-Naruto: Una botella de Jimby, por favor – dijo el asesino con tranquilidad y amabilidad.

-Camarera: ¿En las rocas o simplemente en un vaso? – pregunto mientras anotaba el pedido del pelinegro en una pequeña libreta.

-Naruto: En sus piedras, no quiero ninguna asquerosa bebida que estén tomando todos esos criminales de pacotilla – dijo con impacienta – seria tan rápido… por favor – dijo con profundidad en sus palabras.

La joven chica se retiro un poco asustada, ya que pudo jurar a ver visto en aquel hombre una sonrisa poco normal, ella nuevamente va a la mesa de Naruto y le deja su pedido en la mesa, para luego retirarse a paso rápido.

El ex-ninja de Konoha toma su botella de alcohol y comienza a beber para poder perderse en sus miserables recuerdos, el deseo de matar era casi imposible de dejar de pensar, en pocas ocasiones solía controlar su sed de sangre lo suficiente para no matar por lo menos una hora.

Por parte de eso, era conciente de que se había vuelto loco por culpa de Jeff, pero por parte suya ya que ahora asesinaba por su propia voluntad y lo peor es que lo disfrutaba, sinceramente había perdido la cuenta de todos a quien mato con su cuchillo.

El maniático sin alma se puso de pie para luego retirarse del lugar, y sin que se diera cuenta era seguido por 5 criminales, uno de ellos era de contextura enorme casi de 2 metros, el ojiazul tambaleando se aproxima a un largo y oscuro callejón.

-Bandido 1: Oye, tu el de la sudadera blanca – dijo un hombre peliverde, flaco y que portaba dos espadas oxidadas en su espalda en forma de X – por lo que vimos ahí dentro, comprar una bebida como la que has tomado vale mucho dinero, así que por tu seguridad danos todos los que tienes… o lo lamentaras – dijo mientras una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro, acompañado de la risa de sus colegas.

Sin que los bandidos se diesen cuenta, en la entrada del callejón se comenzó a formar una capa de chakra oscura y en eso, en el lugar en donde se hallaban se comenzó a sentir un fuerte instinto asesino.

-Naruto: Jajaja – rió espaciosamente el ojiazul, dándole la espalada a los criminales, quienes estos aun seguían con el ego de poder robarle algo de valor al sujeto que tenían al frente suyo – ¿saben algo?, los noto muy cansados, chicos – dijo en tono burlón pero a la vez oscuro.

-Bandido 3: ¿De que esta hablando este imbecil? – pregunto uno con arrogancia y con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su cara macheca, el hombre rondaba entre unos 25 años, de apariencia musculosa mediana, con cuchillos en alrededor de su cinturón.

-Bandido 5: No lo se, pero acabémoslo ahora, quiero regresar al bar por esa muchacha – dijo el que parecía el mas grande y fuerte del grupo, en eso uno de los bandidos con una katana se aproxima al pelinegro.

-Bandido 2: Descuiden amigos, yo me lo cargo – dijo mientras se aproximaba al encapuchado ignorando el poderoso aura a muerte que se sentía en ese entonces – ¿unas ultimas palabras? – pregunto mientras posicionaba el afilado objeto en el hombro del ojiazul, quien este aun no se daba vuelta pero ensancho aun mas su sonrisa.

-Naruto: De echo si – dijo en un tono profundo – **GO TO SLEEP – **fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelinegro, para luego darse vuelta rápidamente con su cuchillo en mano y en un rápido movimiento le atraviesa su cuchillo en la barbilla del hombre, la punta del cuchillo sobresalía de la cabeza del pobre hombre, quien este callo pesadamente al suelo luego de que Naruto le retirase el cuchillo. Lego de ello con su mano desocupada toma su capucha y se la retira.

El resto de los bandidos quedaron horrorizados por tal escena de frialdad, pero lo que mas les helo la sangre fue ver su rostro, completamente blanco con una macabra sonrisa tallada y sus azulados ojos bordeados de negro llenos de locura y maldad.

-Bandido 4: ¿Pe… pero que… demonios? – balbuceo mientras se sentía como si su alma temblara del miedo. Un hombre con el torso desnudo que solamente traía unos pantalones largos y una daga en su cintura.

-Bandido 5: ¡No se queden de pie, cobardes, vayan tras el! – dijo con enojo el mas grande del grupo.

Tras lo oído por el resto de bandidos, se lanzaron en contra del ojiazul, quien este reacciono de la misma forma.

En ello, el bandido 3 con gran agilidad saca sus cuchillos y se los arroja al psicópata, quien este recibe el ataque de lleno, haciendo que los bandidos sonrieran ampliamente con caras de victorias.

Pero sus expresiones cambiaron al ver que "el cuerpo" desprendía una luz cegadora y en ello explota, dejando a su paso una gran estela de humo y dejando a los criminales confusos por la situación.

En el caos causado por el psicópata de sangre fría, el bandido 1 sintió como un objeto frió y afilado le atravesase por la espalda y de paso le arrancaba algo de su ser, lentamente voltea hacia atrás y horrorizado vio como Naruto le había arrancado el corazón que aun palpitaba, que luego de unos segundos el corazón del criminal se detuvo haciendo que este cayera pesadamente al suelo.

Naruto divisa a pocos metros al bandido 4, quien este aun seguía confundido por la estela de humo, el ex-rubio toma su cuchillo y se dispone a lanzárselo como si de una flecha se tratase, pero luego sus ojos pasan al cadáver de aquel bandido que portaba esas espadas oxidadas haciendo que el asesino se le ocurriera una idea.

-Naruto: No creo que vuelvas uses esto ¿verdad, amigo? Jajaja – dijo de manera burlesca mientras se agachaba y tomaba las espadas en ambas manos, para luego pararse y observar las espadas en mano.

Luego, transmite algo de naturaleza Futon en ambas espadas el pelinegro silba hacia el bandido, quien este al escuchar aquel ruido voltea a ver atrás suyo y rápidamente Naruto haciendo gala de su habilidad con cualquier arma blanca, les arroja las espadas que estas giraban en su eje hacia el criminal, quien este fue tarde su reacción al recibir el ataque de lleno en ambos ojos haciendo que al igual que el resto de criminales cayera hacia atrás, en donde yacía una pared quedando el tipo como si estuviera sentado pero sin vida.

-Bandido 3: ¡MUERE DEMONIO! – grito, mientras se lanzaba por la espalda del ex-rubio con ambos cuchillos en manos, Naruto rápidamente voltea y sostiene ambos brazos de criminal quedando frente a frente de este, dejando solamente mas asustado al hombre al ver el rostro del maniático.

-Naruto: Jejeje ¿decías algo? – se burlo el ojiazul, haciendo que el criminal de al frente suyo sudara copiosamente y con terror en su rostro.

-Bandido 3: Por… por favor no me… mates – pidió con nerviosismo el joven hombre al borde de las lagrimas, haciendo que solamente aumentara mas las ansiedad de matar del The Killer.

-Naruto: Ho que pena… al verlo pensado antes – dijo mientras miraba fijamente al criminal, quien este seguía petrificado del puro miedo que lo carcomía – SSShhh solo… ¡ve a dormir! – fue lo que dijo el rubio, mientras que su cabeza retrocedía para luego darle repetidamente múltiples cabezazos al criminal, quien este poco a poco se le estaba desfigurando el rostro por los fuertes impactos del cráneo del ex-rubio, mientras poco a poco perdía la vida hasta que por fin Naruto lo suelta y este al igual que sus compañero cae al suelo.

Naruto ni se inmutaba por el dolor que sentía en su frente pero se notaba como hilillos de sangre de el tanto como del criminal escurría de su frente, luego de ello dirige su mirada llena de locura y sadismo hacia el ultimo criminal, quien este ultimo se encontraba apoyado de frente viendo con horror como el psicópata asesinaba a sus colegas.

-Bandido 5: Por… por… por favor, haré… lo que… sea – dijo con gran nerviosismo, mientras observaba con impotencia y terror como Naruto se le acercaba lentamente con su cuchillo en manos y sus ojos se ensombrecían pero estando iluminados por el azul de sus ojos.

-Naruto: Jajaja jamás me cansare de hacer esto – dijo mientras preparaba su cuchillo – Hm. ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? – Pregunto de manera curiosa – ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no uso esto – dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a moverse violentamente, dando paso a unos de los más míticos doujutsus de la historia: el Rinnegan.

-Bandido 5: ¿Q… que me… me harás, monstruo? – pregunto asustado el hombre, mientras sudaba a mares.

-Naruto: Simplemente te haré volar tu patética cabeza – dijo, mientras que con sus manos las posicionaba al frente de la cabeza del criminal, pero sin tocársela.

De repente aquel hombre comienza a temblarle la vista y un agudo dolor comienza azotarle por dentro de su cráneo, de golpe se levanta gritando a la vez que con sus manos presionaba su cabeza, sentía como si una gran presión comenzara a aplastarle los sesos.

Tanto como el rostro y la cabeza del criminal comenzó a inflarse como si de un globo se tratase, hasta que finalmente llego al límite y… exploto, dejando a su paso todo un charco de sangre y nuevamente Naruto bañado en sangre, luego de la masacre la pared oscura de chakra desaparece

Naruto comienza alejarse de aquel callejón, sumiéndose en los bosques de la zona, ahora la sensación de matar se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para estar algo conciente por un buen tiempo, por parte si lo era a la hora de matar.

El pelinegro se detiene y se apoya en un árbol, allí comienza a llorar amargamente al recordar a sus victimas, admitía que mas de una ocasión se arrepentía de haber cometido esos asesinatos pero ahora el instinto asesino era algo parte de su ser que ya no podía negar.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era recordar aquella noche que asesino a la familia de Tazuna y ese niño pelinegro que alguna vez lo considero como su hermano menor.

-Naruto: Lo siento… – dijo en un tono de total arrepentimiento, par luego seguir caminando.

**En Konoha.**

Ahora vemos como cierta rubia de ojos azules y muy hermosa caminaba con dirección a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de su aldea natal, vestía con la ropa de su hermano mayor pero en versión femenina, con el paso del tiempo conoció en persona a los amigos de su "Aniki".

Al primero que conoció fue Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto según lo dicho por el. Al principio Sasuke tuvo una actitud algo seca y muerta con la familia Namikaze, pero cuando la rubia le explico que ella al igual que Menma no sabía para nada que tenían otro hermano, Sasuke los comprendió.

Luego entablo buena amistad con Ino, Hinata, Tenten y con Natsuki Uchiha, la hermana de Sasuke, con Sakura no ya que decía estupideces del destierro de Naruto, lo que le valió 5 meses en el hospital.

Menma por su parte izo rápidamente amistad con Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y Rock lee, al principio fueron serios y fríos con el pelirrojo pero al igual que Naruko, les explico todo sobre el, por lo que decidieron volverlo un 11 de Konoha.

Lo que verdaderamente odiaban es que sus padres lo habían juntado con Kakashi como su sensei, algo que ellos se negaban rotundamente debido que el en persona fue el que se llevo a Naruto de la aldea, pero claro que el no era el único que en verdad odiaban en sus listas se encontraban Tsunade seguida de Jiraiya.

-Naruko: Hola Hinata – saludo con amabilidad la rubia a su amiga, quien esta se encontraba apoyada de espaldas a un arbol, volteo a verla.

-Hinata: Hola Naruko – correspondió la peliazul - ¿preparada para entrenar? – decía mientras se posicionaba al estilo Hyuga.

-Naruko: De veras que si – dijo con determinación la ojiazul, desde el destierro de Naruto varias cosas han cambiado en sus amigos.

Principalmente, Hinata decidió abandonar el clan Hyuga en compañía de Neji, algo que Hiashi denegó, pero su única respuesta fue una cachetada en modo Juken de parte de su hija dejando sorprendido por ello.

Hinata vivía sola en un departamento muy bonito, hacia misiones de buena paga al igual que su primo.

Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru y Shino al igual que Hinata, decidieron abandonar la casa de sus padres una vez que se enteraron de lo ocurrido con Naruto, quienes los mayores intentaron detener a sus hijos pero poco lograron con ello, además ellos ya estaban a un alto rango ninja para decidir, por lo que optaron vivir solos, lejos de sus progenitores.

* * *

><p><strong>23:55 PM.<strong>

Vemos el hospital de Konoha, sus pacientes y doctores iban de un lugar a otro, la cámara lentamente va hacia la habitación de Hiruzen, en donde yacían las luces apagadas haciendo que la luna iluminase aquella habitación.

El Sandiame Hokage se encontraba dormido conectados a todas esas maquinas, pero en ello el monitos cardiovascular comienzan a moverse las líneas violentamente, mientras el anciano comenzaba a apretar sus ojos, hasta que de golpe los abre.

-Hiruzen: ¡NARUTO! – grito a la vez que sudaba, mientras se sentaba en forma horizontal en su cama y miraba la pantalla. Para luego ponerse en oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok esta vez si que me demore un poco en actualizar, y nuevamente les pido disculpas por ello.<p>

Recuerden que si tienen una idea del fic no duden en mandarme por mensaje privado o dejen un review.

Por favor dejen sus review que me ayudan a seguir súper motivado, que sinceramente me esta costando escribir este fic, recuerden que dije que se me ocurrió de la nada y apenas tengo algo.

También quería comentarles que tengo planeado hacerme una cuenta en Facebook para subir dibujos de los personajes para que se hagan una mejor idea de cómo es la historia, así que ustedes dígame si quieren que lo hagan o no, gracias por su paciencia Bay Bay.


End file.
